Never Think
by subscribed-vibes
Summary: Tyler and Mallory have haunting pasts. Will the connection they have together save them? Or will their pasts ruin their connection? Rated M for language, drugs use/abuse, and lemons. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: A Night to Remember

****Never Think~ Remember Me/Welcome To The Rileys Crossover****

**By: Cassie Gonzalez**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Remember Me or Welcome To The Rileys. **

***A/N: This is my first Tyllory story I've ever written. I love Remember Me/Welcome To The Rileys crossovers so I decided to write my own! I hope you guys enjoy it! Don't hesitate to leave me comments/questions! :) This takes place in NYC. The story is not based off the movies themselves, it's just the characters, and the events that happened in the movies did not happen in the characters past. The story starts out like the beginning of RM but it's different, it's 2011, and Tyler is still about to turn twenty-two. Caroline is also in the story. She's twelve and looks the same as in the movie, as well as Tyler's mom and dad. Tyler's mom and dad are not divorced, Les is not in the picture. Mallory is a lot cleaner than she is in the movie. She takes care of herself. So, she's not as run-down looking(wears less make-up, things like that).***

******Looking at pictures encouraged. It helps with the visual aspect of the story. Links to pictures will be throughout the chapters.******

**Pictures of Mallorys car/apt. (detailed description of inside her apartment is in story): www. **rob-me. tumblr. com/post/17312145594/never-think-mallorys-apartment****

****www. rob-me. tumblr. com/post/17312256615/never-think-mallorys-car-1994-dark-green-honda****

**Pictures of Tylers car(his apt. is the same as in the movie): www. rob-me**. tumblr. com/post/17312404282/never-think-tylers-car-black-1993-lexus-sc300****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: A Night To Remember<strong>

**_~Tyler POV~_**

I open my eyes and my head feels like it's going to explode, and my room smells like throw up.

I scan my memory trying to think about what exactly happened last night.

All I can remember is Aiden and I went out to a strip club, after much convincing from him, and he bought me a whole bunch of shots.

I hate going out with Aiden. He always tries to make me hook up with someone when I clearly don't want to. I'd much rather stay home and drink myself into oblivion. But, I went out with him just to make him happy. After all, he's my best friend.

I groan and roll over. I see a wad of money and a piece of paper sitting on my nightstand. I pickup the piece of paper. It has a phone number on it, but no name. It's a girls handwriting...weird. I count the money. A hundred and twenty dollars. _What the fuck? _Where'd that come from? And what the fuck happened last night? I really wish I could remember. That would help me a lot right now..I'm so fucking stupid. I shouldn't have drank and taken so many pills.

I stuff the mysterious items into the drawer and walk to the fridge and grab a beer. I pop it open and the phone starts to ring. It scares the hell out of me.

_Fuck. _I forgot. It's Sunday. And not just any Sunday, it's the anniversary of Michael's death.

I sigh.

I don't want to do anything besides lay in bed all day.

I pick up the phone.

"Tyler! You're late!" Caroline screams on the other end. I wince at the phone from her high pitched voice.

She sounds far away? I hope she's okay. I bet she's just as sad. Her and Michael were close.

"Hey Carebear. I'm sorry. I'll be there as soon as I can." I reassure her. "But, tell mom I can't stay too long."

_Great_. I really don't even want to go visit Michael's grave today, I went the other day by myself. And I definitely don't want to see my dad. I fucking hate my dad. And, apparently, he hates me too. Reminding me all the time that 'the wrong son killed himself'.

I decide to try and get out of lunch by taking Caroline somewhere. Chances that my parents are going to go for it are slim. But, there's no harm in trying. I go there on my own anyways, sometimes with Caroline, and I'm only going there today to please my mother, and to see Caroline.

I can only be a few feet away from that arrogant bastard in a confined space for a small amount of time before I snap.

"But why? I miss you.." Caroline whined. She sounds like a kid not getting her way.

"Because I'm taking you somewhere, of course." I answer. _That will make her happy.._

"Okay, we'll be waiting. Love you!" the excitement in her voice is cute, I know she misses me. It's been almost a week since I've seen her, and that's long for me and Caroline.

I grab my half-smashed cigarette pack out of my jacket, along with my lighter, and light a cigarette. "Love you too, Carebear." and hang up the phone.

I scurry over to my closet and realize that my suit jeans and jacket are still in the laundry from the last time I had to wear them. I grab a plain white V- neck out of the closet then grab the jacket and jeans out of the basket. I go over to the sink in the bathroom and wipe off all spots with a washcloth.

I groan with unexcitement. That will have to do.

I put them on, chug my beer, and suck down my cigarette. Put it out, and throw it in the toilet. I grab my bottle of Vicodin out of my medicine cabinet.

I need one. My head is still throbbing.

I take one and put five more in my pants for later. _Fuck being addicted._

I observe myself in the mirror. My eyes grow wide.

_What. The. Fuck?_

There's a fucking hickey on my neck. A dark one.

Seriously? What the hell happened last night? I groan and rub my hands over my face. _Goddammit._

I grab the Listerine.

Swish.

Spit.

_Fuck._

I gag. The taste in my mouth is the nastiest thing I have ever tasted. I rinse my mouth out with some water and slide my black Nike's on.

"Fuck! Where the fuck are my keys! This isn't happening." I half scream, trying not to wake Aiden.

I already don't want to go and now I'm going to be even more late. I start to try and think where I had laid them when I got home last night but I don't even really remember coming home.

"OH!" I run over to the pants I was wearing last night and grab them. Then quickly run out the door to my car.

As I start to drive I light up another cigarette and think about Michael, and what life is like without him around. My eyes start to get hot and I feel a tear run down my face and quickly wipe it off with my sleeve.

Michael was the best brother anyone could have ever asked for. He protected me, and didn't let anyone come in the way of our friendship. He taught me how to play guitar, and even bought me one of my own. A really expensive one. It's a beautiful Yamaha acoustic. A cherry red in the middle of pure jet black. I've never seen any guitar as beautiful. I got his guitar now, as well. He was a genius when it came to a guitar, and his voice was mesmerizing. He taught me how to sing, too. I don't think I'm that good but it's always a good escape to just lock myself in my room with my guitar, and get lost in the music me and him played together. We had the same music taste, too. Psychedelic rock, reggae, classic rock, alternative rock, some bluegrass, and jam bands. He loved Grateful Dead and Pink Floyd. Both the bands I loved since the first time I heard them when I was eleven. I think I listen to them a lot more since he's been gone..

**_Tyler's guitar(the one his brother bought him-check it out)- www. rob-me. tumblr .com/post/19519191709/guitar [links always have a space in between dots]_**

He's the one who got me smoking weed, too. He had been fifteen and I was fourteen. I looked up to him, so I tried it. I saw it as a pleasurable escape to my somewhat dull, and at times, rough, life. A little time after that, I tried acid and mushrooms for the first time with him. I will never forget those times. We had been laughing so hard that we were crying and our stomachs hurt. I think it's the hardest I'd laughed my entire life. We did DMT together, but it was completely different from acid and shrooms. It's like your soul is shooting off in a rocket ship. Separated from your body, motionless, unable to move, yet, the happiest you could possibly ever be.

But ever since _that _day, the day I lost my best friend, and brother, I've been a total mess. I'm addicted to a pain killer, I have been since I got in a car accident a week after and I lost _another _good friend. I got it prescribed for the back and knee injuries I got and still have. The only good friend I still have, is Aiden.

Aiden has been my best friend since the first day of sixth grade. When we moved from New York to Indianapolis. I love him and all, but he in no way has helped me through this. He tries his own way, I understand that, but it just doesn't help.

I flick my cigarette out the window and immediately light another one.

I have completely become an introvert. I am in my own little world in my head. I haven't made any new friends or met any girl that I am even slightly interested in, and whenever I go out I barely ever talk. I just drink myself into oblivion, and keep to myself. It's not like fucking random chicks is going to make me feel better? I wouldn't even do that if I wasn't depressed. It's just not me. It's like all girls prey on vulnerable, semi-cute guys. I in no way think I am attractive. Yet, all girls seem to fawn over the fact that I look depressed, and it's all a big mystery to them as to why I don't want to have sex with them? They're not even worth my time, really.

And the nights are the worst. I almost feel like a darkness has taken over me. I haven't been able to sleep through the night unless I am completely blacked or passed out, I have nightmares, and I've been crying a lot. In, and out of sleep.

I pull up to the cemetery and see Caroline and the rest of my family standing together next to the grave. It sends a sharp pain straight to my chest and I feel as if I'm going to throw up. I walk up and give Caroline a kiss on the forehead.

"Thanks for the wake up call, Carebear." Even though I wish I _wasn't _awake. I'm still glad I get to see Caroline. She's one of the only good things in my life.

She winces. "You smell like beer and cigarettes."

I smile lightly and shake my head.

"You couldn't wear a tie?" My dad says,_ like an asshole._

Yeah, I could've. But I didn't. Just to fucking spite your ass.

I stare him down and he gives me a smug know-it-all look.

Yeah, I'd like to fucking smack that smug look right off your face.

"I could've. " I say, pretending to be disappointed in myself. "But I couldn't find one." _Lie._

"Whatever." He snaps back.

"You look nice." My mom says, nudging my shoulder, trying to lighten the mood.

"Thanks." I throw her a smirk to show her my thanks.

I can't stop thinking about how awkward everything is. I just want to run away and go back to sleep so I don't have to think about it anymore. Or if anything else, I just wish it was me and Caroline so we could show our respect without the asshole here to disturb my train of thought.

"I'm taking Caroline to the park for some ice cream here in a little bit" I say softly. "I promised her."

_Fuck. _They are going to be mad. Vicodin gives me some inner fucked up bullshit courage or something. But I'm glad it's kicking in, my headache has subsided. Vicodin has come to my rescue once again.

"Why?" My mother says curiously.

_Because I hate Dad._

"Yeah. Why Tyler?" My dad says.

_Because I hate you._

"I want to spend time with _Caroline_." I put the emphasis on 'Caroline'. "And, I'm not hungry for lunch. I'm not feeling well."

"That's fine, darling." My mother says gracefully. She's okay with it? What? "Me and your father will just go to lunch by ourselves." _What? ..._

"Okay, want to go to the park, Carebear?" I say, completely ignoring the fact that them going to lunch by themselves is completely out of the ordinary. I overheard them talking about divorce when Caroline was asleep a few weeks back, but right now I think they might be reconsidering. I don't know why, my dad is a huge dick to my mom. Maybe he feels bad? Wait..never mind. That would never happen.

"Yeah! _Ri__ght now_?" she says eagerly, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Sure, let's go." I say quickly. Caroline to the rescue. I love her.

"Thanks, mom. I love you. I'll see you later." She pulls me into a hug.

"I love you too, Ty." She whispers in my ear.

Caroline says bye to Mom and Dad. I give a head nod towards fuckface.

Caroline and I start walking towards my car.

"I could tell you didn't want to be there." She says thoughtfully as we finally reach the car.

"Yeah.." I reply forlornly.

She puts her little arms around me and squeezes.

"I didn't either." She replies sadly. "Dad just made my anxiety worse."

Caroline is on a low dose of Xanax. I don't like how she got diagnosed with anxiety because my father won't be there for her and actually _be_ a father. He's a big shot for his own company, Hawkins Enterprise. So he was rarely even around for our childhood, and even then, he was a better father than he is now.

"We can come visit Michael on our own sometime soon. Okay?" I squeeze her tighter and kiss her forehead.

"Okay. I'd like that."

"I'm glad I have you, Carebear." I say truthfully. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Taking Caroline to the park will get my mind off things. She is the only one I truly love besides my mother. They understand me. My father has only torn our family apart since Michael died, and the car accident. I know he blames me completely for the car accident, but I wasn't driving, Kara was. And he knows it. I mean, yes, I supplied our alcohol, and we were underage, but she chose to drive. She wanted to get away from her crazy mother who was chasing us. I had pleaded with her to just talk to her and not run, and that her mother was only looking out for her best interest. But she didn't listen to me. She was my good friend for two years. I never once thought we'd get into an accident. I mean, I always blame myself for letting her drive drunk, but so was I. When you're drunk you don't think of consequences. But, I cared a lot about Kara, I would never wish harm on her, and I wish she would have made it out of the accident. And, sometimes, I wish that I was the one who would have died..

_ _xx__

Me and Caroline are sitting on our favorite bench in Central Park near the Alice in Wonderland statue eating our ice cream.

"So I have an art expo coming up soon." She says buoyantly as she snuggles in closer to me and rests her head on my shoulder. "Are you gonna come?" She asks, looking up at me with hopeful eyes.

"Of course I'm going to come, Carebear." I reassure her.

I wouldn't miss it for the world.

Of course, I couldn't promise her Dad is going to make it. He'll probably be busy with a meeting at work or something.

"I wouldn't miss it."

"I love you, Tyler. You're the best brother in the whole world." She looks up at me and smiles.

I try as best I can to keep Caroline happy, even if I can't make myself happy.

"I wouldn't say that, but I try my best."

"Do you think Dad will come?" she asks wistfully as she licks her strawberry cherry ice cream.

I don't want to disappoint her. "I hope so." I pull her closer to me and squeeze her firmly. "We can only hope."

I have to admit, I will be extremely mad at him if he doesn't come, he knows it would mean the world to her. Why can't he just be here for her for _once_? I don't understand it. She's the sweetest twelve year old and her father won't even be there for her.

"Is your new friend Jessica going to come?" I ask.

"I don't know..I haven't asked." She answers, and shrugs her shoulders casually.

"Well, you should ask her to come with us to the beach house if she can't come to your art expo. I know it's in a few days but maybe her parents would be okay with it."

"I don't know." She looks down at the ground sadly. "I was just going to draw and hang with you anyways. I'm not sure how I'd feel if a friend came with."

"Yeah, I understand. I love you, Carebear."

"I love you too, Ty."

Caroline doesn't have many friends since we moved back out here after the accident. Everyone here isn't too nice to Caroline either. It really pisses me off. Who could be so cruel to a sweet twelve year old? Sure, she's a little different. A lot smarter than someone her age should be. With a higher vocabulary and a bigger imagination. I'd have to say Caroline is very well rounded, and mature. I was a little relieved we moved out here, and I think she was too. I know I wasn't comfortable sleeping across the hall from the room Michael had died in, let alone the same house. Dad wanted to stay for work. But, as soon as he asked about his job back at his other firm in New York, it had worked out for the better. For him at least. And, Aiden gladly came with, and him and I quickly found a cheap one bedroom apartment together. Away from that arrogant fuck of a father. Of course, Aiden didn't mind bunking in the computer nook. So everything worked out here, kind of.

__xx__

After I dropped Caroline off with Mother, I drove home.

I walk in the door, take my jacket off and throw it across the room.

_I totally don't care where that lands._

I quickly walk to my room, ignoring Aiden, who is sitting on the couch with a girl I've never seen before.

I put on a red,blue, and white plaid shirt over my white V-neck, and a pair of black jeans.

I walk back out into the living room_ and_ notice Aiden sitting on the couch, smiling at me strangely. "What?"

"Dude, you don't remember anything from last night..?" He cocks an eyebrow and pulls his arm from off of the girls shoulder.

"Uhm..no..what the hell are you talking about?" _Seriously. I'd love to fucking know. _The wad of money, the number, the throw up, and the hickey all make me very fucking confused.

"You got laid my man!" _WHAT? _No...I wouldn't do that..I fucked a stripper? I was black out drunk..does that mean she took advantage of me? No, that's not like me. I wouldn't do that. I can't believe he would fucking let me do that.

"What?" I gulp and take a step further into the room closer to Aiden. My anger is rising and my bloods starting to boil. I clench my fists at my sides.

"Yeah dude, you went into a VIP room with a girl. She was fucking beautiful dude. You got really lucky..I would have taken her but she _really_ liked _you_." He gets up and walks over to me and punches my shoulder jokingly. I wince. Does he not fucking understand that this whole situation pisses me the fuck off? I'm so mad I'm on the verge of angry tears.

"Lucky?" I scoff. "_Fuck you!_ I don't even remember it! Why did you let me go back with her! You're supposed to be my best fucking friend! How long have you known me? You know I don't have sex with random girls! Let alone a fucking stripper. _I actually believe sex should be something special._" I say the last line like an insult.

"Dude, chill the fuck out! She seemed to really really like you. And you left with her, too."

"All strippers _pretend _to like you Aiden!" I scream at the top of my lungs and get in his face. He winces and tries to step back, but I take another step forward. "That's what they're paid to do!" I'm inches away from his face.

I push him. He pushes back just as hard. "What the fuck is your problem, man! You got laid! And, strippers aren't even _allowed_ to kiss us, and she was kissing all over you! Hence that hickey on your neck! You didn't push her off so I thought you wanted it! Chill the fuck out." He was screaming just as loud, trying to convince me it's okay? What the fuck! This is _not _okay!

As if this day couldn't get worse... I have to get the fuck out of here..

I mumble a 'fuck you' under my breath and slam the door behind me.

I need to go sit and think.

I decide to walk to the coffee shop Michael and I used to always go to alone to have breakfast together before we moved to Indianapolis. I go there whenever I can to write to him and think.

I chain smoke all the way there to try and calm myself.

I walk in, sit down, and light another cigarette.

I look over and I notice a girl sitting at the counter.

My heart rate instantly increases at the sight of her. She looks oddly familiar and she looks extremely sad. She's smoking a cigarette, wearing a small black Pink floyd t-shirt, tan baggy corduroys, and...holy shit...black Nike's. This girl has amazing taste. I can't believe we have the same exact shoes on.

She's fucking beautiful. Probably the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, and she doesn't even have to try. She has the most unique features I have ever seen. Her natural, full, and pouty lips. Her eyes. I can tell they are a striking green from where I am sitting. Her sharp, but feminine jaw line. Her long, curly, chocolate brown hair that flows down right to the middle of her back.

She's skinny, but not too skinny, perfect in all the right places. I can tell she doesn't have much of a chest, but I don't like big boobs anyway.

I usually pay no mind to girls, but something with her sticks out. I haven't thought a girl was beautiful or even thought about a girl in a long fucking time. I'm sure she should have noticed me staring by now, but she seems deep in thought, in her own little world.

I pry my eyes away from her and try to just ignore what I am feeling and take a couple drags of my cigarette.

Kathy walks up to me. "The usual?" She says, just as perky as normal. She has her hair back and it makes her neck tattoo stand out more.

It's pretty cool. I've wanted another tattoo for awhile now. I just don't know what I would get, I was contemplating on something for Caroline, or Kara.

"No thanks. I'm not hungry."

She gives me a worried look, pats me on the shoulder, and walks away. She always knows when it's a bad day, and leaves me be.

I open my journal and start to write.

_Dear Michael, _

_I've been thinking about you so much. Not a day has gone by that I haven't thought about you. Caroline asked me a couple weeks ago what I would say to you if you could hear me. I know what I would say now. I love you, God I miss you. I'm so sorry. And, I forgive you. _

_Nothing is the same without you. Depression has nearly consumed me. _

_I remember you telling me a quote from Gandhi: Whatever you do in life will be insignificant, but it's very important that you do it. I tend to agree with the first part. _

_Nothing in life seems to have any meaning, and I don't see the point in moving forward in life. I will never be able to make up for the bad I have done. Or, the bad that everyone else thinks I have done. _

A beautiful voice broke my train of thought.

"Hey Tyler." I look up and my eyes meet the most beautiful bright emerald-green eyes. I don't know what to say. I'm star-struck. Like someone hit me over the head with a blunt object.

My heart rate is probably so high it's dangerous. That rock is my stomach is most definitely heavier. And that feeling in my chest has changed slightly, it's almost a warmth, and sudden urges to touch and hold her?

I can't look away from her eyes, there's a look in her eyes that I recognize in my own. Pain, loss, and hurt. It's faint, but I notice it.

I hesitate.

"U-uhm, What?" I stutter.

"I said hi, Tyler." How does she know my name?

She's looking down at her hands, fidgeting with them. Is she nervous? Why would she be nervous? I've never even met this girl before.

"How do you know my name? Wh-who are you?" Great, way to be rude. I clear my throat. "I mean, not trying to be rude I just don't believe we have met." Even though she does look oddly familiar, and the way I feel when I look at her and when she speaks. I run my hand through my hair and let out a long sigh.

I run my eyes up and down her. I can't help noticing her skin is so pale it's almost translucent. It's beautiful. And the look on her face...is she hurt? Shit. I've hurt this beautiful girls feelings? I fail at everything.

"We...we met last night..my names Mallory?" She looks up at the ceiling and I think she's holding tears back. "You don't remember...anything?" She asks like she's almost offended. But I can tell in her eyes that she's more upset..and.._concerned_?

A sudden realization smacks me in the face.

Oh my God..This is the girl Aiden was talking about? Fuck...no..._she's_ a stripper? The first girl I'm attracted to in two and a half years and she's a fucking stripper. God-fucking-dammit.

"No..no..uhm.. I don't..I don't remember anything from last night. I'm sorry." The feeling in my chest is right back to pain.

She gives me a look like she's boring into my soul. My heart skips a beat.

It feels..sort of nice though? ..No..fuck.

This is awkward. It looks like she wants an explanation from me but I can't give her one. She slides into the booth seat across from mine and takes my big hands into her little ones. My shoulders instantly relax and I feel a shock-wave of electricity shoot up my arm and straight to my heart. The feeling in my chest has vanished. Yet, my heart rate still has not calmed down. It's so loud I can hear it in my ears, and I think she might possibly be able to hear it too.

And...now I'm fucking shaking...awesome. She probably thinks I'm a fucking pussy.

"You came into my VIP room last night, sweetheart." I feel like I'm about to throw up. I had sex with this beautiful girl and I don't even remember it.

I swallow hard. "Uhm...uh..did we...have.._sex_?" I whisper sex like it's a forbidden word. I'm fucking stumbling like an idiot.

She looks down at our hands and smiles to herself. She seems a little uneasy. "No, Tyler. We didn't..." She looks...dissapointed? What?

That makes me feel a little better. I think...Wait, why _didn't _we have sex? Did she not want to? Did I break down? Cry? Tell her about Michael...and Kara..and all the things that I've been going through this past year?

She looks me in the eye and rubs her thumbs back and forth soothingly on the top of my hands. Her skin is as soft as it looks, and it makes my heart rate ease slightly.

"Are you okay?" There is a dark ring around her bright green eyes, it's sadness. And...worry?

I shake my head to take me out of my stupor, and clear my throat. "I'm fine. Why?"

"I don't know..." She looks a bit confused now. "You don't seem fine... I mean..you definitely weren't okay last night.." She leans her head in. "You told me some things that...concern me.. a lot. I'm worried about you, Tyler." She squeezes my hands. "I'm glad I saw you here. I...I..uhm...I thought I'd never see you again..and I...nothing."

She what?.. She cares about me? _What? This is some crazy fucked up shit. _I really want to know what I told her.

"I...um..What...what did I tell you? What happened?.."

"We shouldn't talk about it here..want to go back to my place? I don't have work for another few hours." She says nervously and way too fast.

She wants me to go back to her place? Should I? I should. I need to know what happened or I'm going to go insane. ..More insane than I already am.

"Um..okay..yeah...sure..." I trail off. She lets go of one of my hands and pulls me up by the other and links my fingers firmly in hers.

Why is she being so nice to me? I mean, I can't complain I have a beautiful girl holding my hand..but I'm still very, very fucking confused.

We walk out the doors and to a dark green Honda Accord. It looks like a really old model. It has to be at least fifteen years old. But it looks very well kept.

"We're taking my car okay? That cool?" She looks at me as though she already has her mind set and it doesn't matter what I say.

I nod in response. "I uh.. I walked." I'm still in complete shock.

I plop down in the seat and she looks over at me and smiles. She has such a beautiful smile. The way her lip curls up, it's incredible. Mesmerizing. I could stare at it all day.

She reaches over and sets her hand on my thigh. I tense up then relax.

I still don't understand why she's being so nice to me.. Does she feel sorry for me?...Well, she's a stripper. It's not like her life is fine and dandy either. I'll just go with whatever is happening. It's my only choice really.

We pull up to a three story brick building with blue frames around the doors and windows. It has two bright red doors with a sign above it that says 'Garden View'. We walk up a flight of stairs and stop in front of apartment number 22 C.

Well, If that isn't ironic. And creepy as fuck.

She fiddles with the door for a minute and ushers me inside. She takes my coat and gestures for me to sit down on her couch.

I freeze like an idiot, and just look around.

Her apartment looks very...homey. It looks like it's cleaned well, but it is very cramped and small. She has a Grateful Dead tapestry hanging behind her long, light green couch.

Damn, she likes my favorite band.

She also has an Alice in Wonderland poster too, which is very vibrant and psychedelic. And, is also one of my favorite movies. The original movie, not the newer one. The newer movie sucked.

"You have amazing taste." I say out of no where.

"You like?" She looks at me in question, then smiles.

"Of course." I reply back with a small smile.

"Make yourself comfortable." She says while disappearing into the kitchen.

I look around and notice she has an oval-shaped wood coffee table in front of her couch, and a small round side table next to the right side of the couch closest to the wall. The round table has a few loose books scattered on top of it. Her bed is in her living room in the corner, I'm guessing she doesn't have a bedroom. It's just two queen sized mattresses stacked on top of each other on the floor. But, I like it. Her sheets are tie-dye and she has a Pink Floyd pillow case-which is totally awesome. She has a poster of a field of weed plants and a poster of Kurt Cobain on the wall by her bed. She has really good taste in music. And, it's really cool she smokes weed. I'd like to smoke with her. Her kitchen is just as small as mine, maybe smaller. You could probably take eight steps, in a circle, and walk through the whole thing. Her refrigerator has a post card on it. I can tell it's vibrant from where I am standing.

I walk to the couch, sit down, and observe everything around me further. She seems really down-to-earth. I like that.

She comes back with two cans of Coke.

_Damn_, I am thirsty.

She sits down next to me and hands me mine.

"I thought you'd be thirsty. I hope you like Coke."

"Favorite. Thanks." I say with a dip of my chin.

I need a fucking Vicodin. Bad. I'm starting to freak out again.

I pull one out of my pocket and quickly throw it into my mouth and wash it down with the Coke, hoping she doesn't notice I just took something.

"What was that?" She asks with big, questionable eyes.

Caught.

Well, maybe I should at least offer her one to be nice.

"Uhm, It's a Vicodin. A pain killer. I take them for my back, or whenever I'm...nervous..angry..or depressed..Do you want one?"

"Oh..uh sure." she whispers, and looks me in the eye. "What's wrong with your back?" She holds out her hand for me to drop it in her palm.

"I got in a car accident a little under a year ago. Gave me back problems." I answer vaguely, not telling her what happened.

Her eyes meet mine momentarily and it seems as if she's sad again. "I'm sorry to hear that." She answers back softly and pops the pill into her mouth.

"So..what happened last night..between me and you?" I ask, dreading her answer. I feel my heart constrict in my chest and I feel like I can't breathe.

Just get it over with, Tyler.

She lifts herself onto her knees on the couch and leans over and kisses my left cheek, then my right, then my forehead, then my nose, and my chin. But not my mouth. _Like she's saying sorry.._

_Then it hits me._She just kissed me. _Kissed _me. Five times. I swallow the urge to grab her at the waist and kiss her lips.

What she is about to tell me must be extremely embarrassing. But why is she doing all this for me? Does she like me or just pity me?

"Well..." She starts trailing off like it's really hard to say. "You told me a lot of stuff."

**_**~Mallory POV~**_**

_***A/N: Enjoy the flashback! I really want to know what you guys think!***_

"Alright..." is how I start. "I'll tell you everything, okay? Even the details.." I take a deep breath to calm myself. My heart beat is so loud my head is pounding, and there's a pain in my chest.

I can't believe I..care? I care about him? Is that what I feel?...

"Okay." he says faintly. He looks really scared. Like, the look he had in his eyes last night. It makes me want to cry. It reminds me of..myself. It's almost uncanny.

Well, I think this might be awkward since he doesn't remember it. I can't believe he doesn't remember anything. It blows my mind. How _could _he forget? I know I'll _never _forget it.

"Don't worry, okay?" I say, grabbing his hand and linking my fingers in his.

I take another deep breath and begin the story.

**~~Flashback~~**

_[[The music is blaring a loud R&B song at Fast Eddies Strip Club. Dim red and blue lights come from all __around making the whole room light up with sex appeal. Seven poles, fourteen girls dancing, and in VIP rooms. All the VIP rooms are upstairs. There are nine rooms all with different themes and colored lights. The stages are jet black marble. All girls are to 'keep it classy' at Fast Eddies. It is the cleanest strip club in New York City. Mallory is one of the best strippers Fast Eddies has, making the most money.]]_

_I've been on my shift for four hours and have four more hours to go. Three if I'm lucky. I've already had four customers tonight and I've made probably around six hundred dollars._

_I'm dancing on the pole, moving my body with the music, crawling and growling at horny customers who are stuffing ones and fives in my purple lace g-string-which is pretty much see through. I have a shoelace top on with black X's covering my nipples, a thin strip of fabric this place calls a skirt, and my white four inch heels._

_I twirl around the pole and lift myself up onto it, keeping the pole between my legs, and slide down sensually until my ass hits the floor. I am taken back by the very sexy, very depressed looking guy before me. He is with a friend, but his curly-haired friend looks really happy. Why didn't I notice this beautiful guy before? He has been sitting there for quite a while considering he has almost fifteen empty shot glasses in front of him. Obviously all his._

_I move myself around the pole once more and dance soothingly to the music, keeping my eyes on him. I notice from the lighting that he has brown hair that looks like he's already been thoroughly fucked. A sharp,sexy jaw. Amazing, sensual, thin, but slightly scornful lips. He's wearing a green, blue, and white flannel shirt and a black jacket, leather I think. From where I am I can tell he has an amazing body. Not scrawny, but lean. Not in a workout kind of way, but a natural way._

_He's mine._

_I crawl over sexually so that he notices me coming. When I reach him I notice that he is looking right at me. His eyes are droopy but they are a beautiful blue-green. He is definitely shit-faced. Fifteen shots? He can drink that much? That's a lot..._

_"Hey baby, what's your name?" I say lustfully as I sit my ass on the ledge of the stage so my legs are on either side of him._

_"W-why do you w-want to know my name?" His voice is deep, and throaty. It sends an extreme sensation right between my legs, and a light moan escapes my mouth._

_What the fuck was that?_

_I plop down from the stage with a loud 'clap' of my heels to the ground, and slowly sit down on his lap straddling his waist. I lean down to put my mouth to his ear. "Because you look sad, pretty boy." I whisper so that my breath tickles his ear. I hear him let out a long breath of air. "I need to know who I am gonna make happy tonight."_

_"T-tyler. The name's Tyler." I swear this guy has a stutter. But he's extremely sexy. I haven't been attracted or actually wanted someone my whole life. I _will _conquer this sexy guy underneath me._

_I lean down and place kisses along his jaw line and stop at his ear, nibbling and sucking. I feel him tense up and relax. _

_We aren't allowed to kiss clients but I don't know what has come over me. I've never even kissed someone before. But, I _want _to kiss him. All over. And, I will definitely take advantage of this opportunity to._

_"Well, _Tyler. _Do you want to get a room with me?" I blow in his ear gently, and I can feel his hair stand on end. I move down to his neck and start sucking on it, when I pull back, I notice I left a mark. _

Mine.

_"Uh.. sure." He sounds hesitant but I've never wanted anything but to survive and forget since I was nine years old. Now that I want someone and he is accepting my offer? I think my heart just clenched from being so happy. Fuck, this is a really nice feeling to have someone you want, want you back._

_I stand up before him and grab his hand, linking his fingers in mine instinctively, and start to drag him along. I am stopped by a light grab on my shoulder._

_"How much?" It's his curly-haired friend, smiling creepily between me and Tyler._

_I'm Tyler's. "I'm already with your friend, sorry." I turn to start walking, still clinging onto Tyler, towards __the stairs and I'm stopped. Again. Does this guy not get the fucking hint?_

_"I said, I'm already with your friend. Fuck nuts. Back off." Woah...hold-the-fuck-up. Did I really just get defensive?_

_"Woah, Dollface." He holds his hands up in surrender. "It's on me. How much?"_

_Well, Don't I feel like a huge fucking bitch._

_"Oh, sorry." I give him a half-assed smirk. "It's one twenty for an hour." I want more than an hour with him but I don't want to clean his friend out._

_He hands me the money and I shoot him a small, crooked smile and start leading Tyler up to my favorite room. It has pink and blue dimmed lights, a pink heart-shaped bed, a big love sack on the side, and a blue shag carpet in the middle- which I've always had the urge to steal._

_I hand half the money to the guard outside of the door, and lead the way inside the room._

_I look up into his eyes while I slide his jacket onto the floor. He's looking at me like he's like he's in love. I think I'm enjoying it a little too much._

_I push him slowly to the bed with my hand on his chest and he stumbles backward and lands, sitting down on the edge of the bed. I straddle his waist and cup my hand in his hair. I can feel how hard he is becoming underneath me. And, I instantly feel my thong start to dampen._

_"You want this, sweetheart?" I trace his bottom lip with my thumb. He nods in response._

_I lean in and place a firm kiss on his beautiful lips. I lick his bottom lip then take it between mine and suck lightly. He tastes like brown sugar and whiskey. He lets out a deep grunt into my mouth._

_I moan right back into his._

_ I've been horny since I first saw him. I want him more than anything I've ever wanted in my life._

_His arms are still at his sides so I grab them and place them on my hips. I lean down and whisper in his ear, "I want you to touch me, Tyler." He starts to let out a moan but I quickly smother it and take his tongue into my mouth. I kiss him with so much passion, I want him to feel how much I want him._

_Our passionate kisses turn to needy and frantic kisses. I tear his shirt off and throw it beside the bed on the floor. I push him onto his back and he crawls up to the pillows, and I follow by crawling on top of him. I lean in, practically attacking his face to make out with him again. I'm sucking and pulling his hair and biting his bottom lip, and his hands are coursing my hips and finally one reaches my right tit._

_I'm damn near going insane with lust, so I stop to untie my top and throw it on the floor with his shirt. I pull off the X's, which kind of hurt but I couldn't give two fucks. I take my skirt off and throw it with the pile, then move down to his pants and undo them faster than he can say 'no'. Not that he would, anyway. At least I hope not._

_We are almost completely naked and I stop. I run my eyes up and down is body, taking in how beautiful he is. A light moan escapes my mouth._

_Really. I've never seen anyone more beautiful than him. It makes me curious to why he's depressed. I want to take all his pain away._

_I run my hands up and down his stomach, then trail kisses up and down it until I reach his..woah..now __extremely hard..and_ big_ dick._

_He wants me. I smirk to myself then pull on his boxer brief waistband to tease him._

_"Come 'ere." I hear him whisper in a velvety smooth and sexy voice._

_What?_

_I do as he says and crawl up to his face and give him chaste kisses on his lips and neck. _

_"You're so beautiful." He whispers into my hair. It makes a tingle go straight up my spine and a shock wave of sensations go coursing through my body._

_He moves me from my straddling position and onto my back. What's he doing? I feel his hand move to my panty-line and I let out a light moan at his touch. It's almost electric and feels incredible._

_He obviously likes my moan because before I can even think his hand is touching my pussy. And..it's found my clit. I let out an even bigger moan and I feel heat radiate throughout my entire body and my heart rate increase. If that's even possible.._

_This is the most intimate and erotic experience I've ever had._

_I reach my hand down to his cock and his hand stops me. What the fuck?_

_"What is it, sweetheart?" Please don't be backing out..please don't be backing out._

_"I don't know..I..I.." he mumbles._

_I put my finger over his lips. "Shh..it's okay. We don't have to if you don't want to." What am I saying?_

_I look him in the eye and I see...hurt? Are those tears? Oh my God he's crying..._

_It's tragically beautiful to me. His eyes changed from a blue-green to a vibrant bright green. I've never seen a color so beautiful. I wrap my arm around him instinctively, lay my head on his chest, and snuggle him in effort to comfort him. _

_I don't know why he's crying but it's starting to upset me. And, I __don't__ get upset. So that's saying a lot._

_How could such a beautiful guy be so hurt and broken? _

_I learned how to numb myself at age ten. I learned to bottle every bad feeling up, keep them inside, and to just take shit as it comes. No matter how bad, sad, or hurt I _should_ feel. It's helped in a lot of __situations. I mean, you have to numb yourself while someone is pretty much raping you, and pain and loss are thrown at you. I also learned how to protect myself. I've had to go through some shit to learn that men aren't going to go easy on you just because you're a girl. You have to fight with everything you have, fight dirty. And show no weak emotion. _

_But, with Tyler..my emotions are beyond my control. I just don't understand why this guy gets to me so fucking much. It's almost ridiculous._

_I feel his chest start to jump..and hear a light moan escape from his lips, but it's far from a sexual moan. He's sobbing. I lean up. "What's wrong, sweetheart. Talk to me. Is it me?" He nods a slow no in response._

_Thank fucking God he's not crying because of me. I would hate myself for causing him so much sadness._

_"What is it then?" I say softly and run my fingers through his hair soothingly._

_"I just..I..I haven't been with a girl..for a long time." There's more to this. He can't just be crying because he hasn't had sex in a long time. "And I just..haven't been the same since..since.." he mumbles and throws a shaky hand through his hair and pulls, hard._

_My heart hurts. It actually fucking hurts. A kind of pain that shoots from your heart to the very tip of your fingers and toes. Like there's a gaping whole there and your effortless to make the pain stop. I haven't felt this since my father killed himself when I was nine. And, I quickly learned to ignore the feeling and push it aside. It's like I feel his pain._

_I realize we are still half naked and I look at his chest and notice a tattoo on the left side of his upper chest. Where his heart is.. Why hadn't I noticed before? Michael? Who's Michael..?_

_"Since when, babe?" I ask with a smooth and curious whisper, and wipe the tears that have fallen down his cheeks._

_"Since he..since..he.." He trails off and starts violently sobbing. I can't take this. I feel heat start to rise behind my eyes and a tear run down my cheek._

_He notices my tear. "Don't cry...please...don't cry." He wipes my tear away from my eye and I wipe his. "You're too beautiful to cry." __He's the one too __beautiful__ to cry._

_I've never met a guy so sensitive, that actually cares about __my__ feelings.._

_"It's hard." My whole body starts to shiver with waves of unbearable sadness and hurt. All the emotions I'd been hiding for years. I can't take this. The normal me would run away at any sign of my vulnerability. Shove every bad thing to the side, pick myself up, and move on. But I have never seen a guy so broken in my life. It breaks _me_._

_I let my head fall into the crook of his neck and we sob in unison._

_Once we both calm down a bit, he starts to trace his finger along my collarbone. His touch is feather light. It gives me goosebumps, and is oddly comforting._

_After a few more minutes I get the courage to speak. "Who's Michael?" I hear him let out a shaky breath, and it's silent for a few moments._

_"My..my..brother." He finally answers, and wipes his cheek with his free hand. He groans. "Ugh, Fuck." He rubs both hands down his face._

_"Did he...what happened?" I hope that's not too personal. I can't believe this. Did he die? Did something horrible happen to his brother?_

_"He..he.." He trails off into silent sobs. _

_I wrap my arm around him again and squeeze. "It's alright. It's alright." I get up and straddle his waist and pull him up into a hug by his shoulders. I hold him while he cries into my hair._

_"He killed himself. He's gone." he mumbles into my hair in between now more violent sobs. "He's gone..."_

_My eyes widen in shock._

_Holy fucking shit._

_I pull his face out of my hair and kiss his forehead. "It's alright, it's alright." Another kiss. "I've got you, sweetheart." Another first kiss. I mumble into his forehead, "I've got you."_

_I do._

_"I'll never let go." I whisper so quiet I know he doesn't hear me._

_Ever. I can't. How could I? This guy has a hold on me so strong it's overbearing._

_He leans back and looks me in the eye and his sobs momentarily stop. I can't get over how beautiful his eyes are right now.._

_"I'm so sorry. I just..I..I'm weak." his voice is almost incomprehensible it's so quiet. But I understand him. I kiss his forehead firmly and pull him back to me and hold onto him tightly._

_"No, you're not. You're not." I start rocking us back and forth in a soothing motion and he begins to cry again._

_"I found him.." he cries into the crook of my shoulder._

_Holy shit. This isn't happening. How coincidental is that? This is so fucked._

_"He..he was..just.. hanging there.." I almost didn't hear him..it's like he was talking to himself. "He was a year older than me. He was my best fucking f-friend. I loved him so much..so fucking much." He sniffles. "It was his twenty second birthday...his..fucking birthday."_

_"I'm so sorry, babe. I'm so sorry." I feel tears run down my face and they land in his hair. I lean back and cup his face into my hands and I kiss him with so much passion that I feel it in my heart. The whole in my chest is filled. Something I've never felt before in my life and I know he feels it too. He pushes back with equal passion and cups my face back. Our kiss tastes like tears. It's beautifully bitter-sweet._

_A loud knock on the door bursts our bubble. I seriously forgot where I was. "Times up." It's the big and bald guard._

_I don't want to leave him. I can't. I just can't. My heart won't let me. I feel as if my heart will break even __more._

_"Give me thirty minutes. Please." I beg him in a shaky voice._

_"Fine. Is he paying?" He furrows his eyebrow in question. He shouldn't have to pay. I even want to give __his friend his money back._

_"I'll pay it." I reply quickly._

_"I don't know if you're allowed to do that, Mallory." _

_Technically I can do whatever I want. If Joel didn't have me working here, he would probably be in some deep shit. I make him a lot of money. _

_"I don't give a flying fuck. Go. Please." I beg. "You're wasting my time. Leave me be." I dismiss him with a wave of my hand._

_He quickly follows my order and leaves the room. Tyler is _definitely _an exception. To _any _rule. I turn back to him and he looks like he's going to pass out in my arms._

_"You don't have to do that.._Mallory_." He says my name like it's foreign._

_Yeah, I never told him my name..I'm an idiot._

_"I want to. It's okay." I'd do anything for him._

_He throws his arms around me and starts silently sobbing again._

_"I'm so weak. I'm so fucking weak. I'm crying to an extremely beautiful girl I just met about how fucking depressing my life is." he sobs into my shoulder._

_Extremely beautiful girl? I'm surprised he didn't say stripper. Maybe he doesn't think of me that way?_

_"It's okay, Tyler. I'm here for you... I'm..I'm.. here for you." I start rocking us back and forth again to calm him but it doesn't work, he just starts to cry harder._

_"I..I...haven't been able to..to sleep during..through..th-the.." He sniffles. "Night..in a year. And the nightmares are so..b-bad..I'm lost..I-..I'm so fucking.." He hiccups.."lost.."_

_My hold on him increases ten fold. "Me too, Tyler. It's okay." I feel more tears start to run down my cheeks. "Me too."_

_"I haven't b-been with a g-girl in two and a half y-years." He starts sobbing harder after he says it._

_"It's okay, sweetheart." I don't know if I'm trying to convince myself, or him, that it's okay. But the way I sound isn't very convincing. I run my hands through his hair and trail sloppy kisses along his jawline and neck. I can feel my chest is wet from his tears and it makes me start to cry harder. _

_"And..you're so beautiful..and I'm just..I'm just..a horrible fucking person." he mutters._

_"You're not, Tyler. Not at all." Of course he's not. But what he said doesn't make very much sense._

_We hold each other for the next five minutes and cry until another knock comes from the door._

_"Mallory." is all he says._

_"Okay." I dismiss him without looking._

_I turn back to Tyler and pull his head up by his chin._

_"Let me give you a ride home okay?" I don't let him answer I just immediately get up and grab our clothes, hand him his and we start putting clothes on. He's having a really hard time putting his back on..he's so fucked up..I feel kind bad he told me all those things..what if I never see him again after tonight? I don't think I could handle that..I'd..miss him? ...But after tonight I'm gonna have to go through life like this never happened. Unless he actually wants to see me again. I doubt he'll want to see a stripper he poured his heart out to while he was shit faced._

_"You don't have to y-you know. What about your job?" He looks at me with sad eyes._

_"Fuck my job. You need me, Tyler. I'm not leaving you like this." I see the smallest of smirks appear on his face but it subsides quickly. He doesn't say anything he just nods in response._

_After we both get our clothes on I give the guard the money and an extra twenty for his silence about me leaving with a client. _

_I guide Tyler out the back door of the club, making sure we aren't seen by my boss. I don't think he would see us though, he's almost always in his office. Unless, some sort of aggressive confrontation happens between a client and one of the girls. I've had a fair share of unhappy clients...all did not end in their favor. _

_He mumbles the directions back to his house once we're in the car._

_When we start driving I notice he has his eyes shut. I think he's passed out. He looks so peaceful, it's cute. _

_His profile is stunning. I keep looking over to stare at him. I can't help it. I just want to nibble and kiss his jaw._

_We finally pull up to his apartment. I put the car in park and go around to his side and open the door. I try to shake him awake but it doesn't work. _

_"Tyler..Tyler.." Still nothing._

_I finally get him to open his eyes and he mumbles something..I think he just said I was beautiful?_

_I get him to stand up and I put his arm around my shoulders to hold him up, not very well either..I'm 105 pounds probably holding around 150._

_The stairs are the fucking hardest. We finally get to his door after a minute of me stopping for breath and __making sure in my head that it was the number that he mumbled._

_The door is unlocked..not safe at all. I look to my left and notice a baseball bat sitting next to the door. Ha. I turn on the light switch above the baseball bat._

_No one is home. I half-carry him to the only bedroom which I guess is his..it smells like him, and it has a very large book case. His friend doesn't seem like a book smart guy. I'd feel extremely awkward if this isn't his room._

_I lay him down on the bed and I see that his eyes are half open..and he's looking right at me. I definitely thought he'd be passed out by now.._

_"Thank you, Mallory.." he breathed._

_"You don't have to thank me.." I crawl in the bed with him and pull the covers over us._

_I'll stay for a while and make sure he's okay. Then I'll leave. Should I leave my number? I don't know if that'd be a good idea. _

_I roll over on my side and he's already looking at me like a sad little puppy dog. He's so beautiful. It's kind of dark in here but the hall light is working in my favor. I can actually see his beautiful features and every line on his face. He's even more beautiful than I thought. _

_I run my fingers through his hair and he lets out a long breath of air and closes his eyes._

_"You're so beautiful..." He whispers and re-opens his eyes. I feel my cheeks go red, but don't say anything. I trace his jaw line with the back of my fingers, then his lips with my thumb, and he mimics me. He grabs my hand and puts it over his heart. It's thumping hard against my palm. I understand the feeling, because I'm feeling the exact same way. _

_"Do you feel that?" He asks softly, and lets out a long shaky breath. _

_I feel my chest tighten at his words. "Yeah." I reply back just as soft. I grab his hand and place his palm over my heart. He smiles gently, and it's the first time I've seen him actually smile. I feel my heart beat skyrocket, and I can't help but smile. His smile is incredible._

_"I don't know what it is." He closes his eyes and starts breathing heavily._

_He goes silent. I wait fifteen minutes. I guess he's passed out.._

_I get up to leave, but when I do I hear him cough like he's going to throw up. I run out of bed and quickly find a trash can near the bed._

_He immediately throws up. I grimace. it smells like whiskey. He starts mumbling things I can't understand._

_I rub his back and whisper, "It's okay." I run my hand through his hair. "I'm here. Don't worry." _

_I notice he has a little throw up on his face so I go to grab some tissue from the bathroom to wipe him off. When I come back he's snoring lightly. I try the best I can to wipe his face off without waking him up._

_I sit at the edge of the bed and watch him for awhile until I'm too tired to stay awake anymore. I decide to leave and go home._

_Before I'm out the bedroom door I realize I don't want the money his friend gave me. That's not fair at all. I feel bad taking anything from him. The time we spent together was enough for me._

_I leave the money on the nightstand next to his bed. _

_Should I leave my number? It's not such a bad idea...I guess..he probably won't even call me._

_I notice a pen and a notepad sitting on the nightstand. I write my number down and leave it next to the money._

_I'm surprised his friend hasn't come home yet.._

**~~End Flashback~~**

When I finish talking, I notice he's holding back tears.

"Well, that explains everything." He mumbles softly.

He pulls his hand out of mine, covers his face and mumbles a 'Thank you for listening to me' and a 'I'm sorry'.

I scoot closer to him and run my hand through his hair. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Tyler. And there's no need to thank me." I huddle in close to him and wrap my arms around him.

"I just..I.." He mumbles into his hands.

"I know..I know..It's okay. I didn't mind. Not one bit." I say delicately. "I understand. Really, I do. What you're going through is not easy. _I know._"

I do. I've gone through it. Our loss is so similar. What he's going through I have already gone through. But I didn't have anyone. Not one person. Until Doug and Lois came along. But, when I met them I had already learned to deal with the pain in my own fucked up way.

I pull his hands away from his face and notice his cheeks are wet. It makes me want to cry.

"I'm here for you." I say sadly.

_I'll be the person for him that I never had._

I trail the back of my hand down his face and wipe his tear stained face. "Losing someone you love isn't easy. I've been through it."

I don't want to think about my dad. Why the fuck did I just say that? He probably doesn't give a shit.

He looks at me with wide, teary eyes. "Really?" He whispers.

"Yes, Tyler." I say softy. "I lost.." I trail off...

I don't want to say it. Why did I even say anything in the first place?

"Who?" He whispers while looking me in the eyes as if he was looking straight into my soul. My heart starts to beat a million miles a minute. And my face starts to feel hot.

I think I'm going to throw up. I really don't want to think about this.

"N-no one." _Lie._

"I'm here for you..." Really? Is he just returning the favor or something?

"Really..?" He puts his arms around me and squeezes. It's a really nice feeling..

"Yes..really." He pulls back and traces my bottom lip with his thumb and looks at them like he really wants to kiss me.

I wish he would. I want him to. I miss his lips on mine. I've wanted to kiss him since I saw him again in the coffee shop.

"Can I..Can I ask you something?" I say and start fidgeting with the hem of his t-shirt.

"Anything.." he says concerned.

"Kiss..me?" I ask shakily.

Really? Who asks for a kiss? Apparently fucked up strippers who don't know what they're doing.

He crashes his lips into mine immediately and I feel my whole body get goosebumps. The hair on the back of my neck is literally on-end. It's the weirdest, and best feeling ever.

He deepens the kiss even more by pushing into the kiss so hard that my head falls back and hits the arm of the couch softly, so he's on top of me. One of his hands runs down to my hip while the other slides up to cup my cheek. He pulls away slowly. "Who?"

"Both my parents..both of them.. separate times..different things.. " I don't necessarily want to talk to him about how my dad died, I had found him, and my mom made me do unspeakable things to get her drug money. I mean, I know Tyler had gone through something similar to what I had been through with my dad, but it's really hard for the words to find the exit route through my mouth.

I look up into his eyes and they are full of hurt, and concern.

"I'm so sorry, Mallory."

I've never once heard that said sincerely to me.

"My dad was the only person I've ever loved or cared for..and my mom..I hope she's rotting in hell." I say shakily. I look away and blink, and feel hot tears roll down my cheeks and onto the couch.

He pulls my face back to look at him and wipes my tear stained face with his thumb. "It's okay, I'm here for you." He kisses both my cheeks, my forehead, my nose, and my chin. _Just like I did for him._ I smile lightly. It's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me.

"You don't have to tell me what happened.." He whispers, and lays his head down on my chest. I know he can hear, and feel how fast my heart is beating just because the fact that his body is on top of me.

"I don't think I'm ready.." I run my hand nervously through my hair. "No one has ever been here for me since he...died. And..I'm afraid..when you find out some things about me..you _won't _care anymore...you'll see that I'm just a piece of shit and not want to see me anymore.."

I can't believe it's been that long since someone has been here for me. It's been ten years..and I've been on my own for four. And, I know when he finds out what my mother used to do with me, he'll run. And I'll never see him again...and just the thought..scares the hell out of me.

"I'd never think you're a piece of shit, Mallory. Never. And I'll always care." He slides his hands underneath my back, and holds me in a warm embrace.

"I've never talked about it to anyone.." I trail off into my thoughts. "It's been ten years..."

"Really? It's been that long?" He leans up and kisses my forehead.

I've never been this personal with anyone..it's really getting to me.

I feel my eyes start to water up and I just can't take it anymore. I start sobbing, and I feel I need to hold onto him or I might lose myself further. I'm really starting to feel that Vicodin he gave me.

He holds onto me equally as tight. "It's okay, Mallory. It's okay." he whispers into my ear, making a shock-wave of electricity shoot up my spine.

"I-I- no one has ever cared about me, besides my f-father." I mumble into his hair.

"I care." he mumbles back, "I care."

"My mother was a-a fucking drug addict. She-she...would make me.." I sniffle. "God..I can't even say it." I look at the wall as if the wall is going to say it for me. And, I don't even know why I'm going to say it. I just..I feel he has a right to know I guess...since he told me all about his. I want to tell him everything about me..it's just..really hard. I don't even think I've come to terms with the horrible stuff that has happened to me, I've just pushed it to the back of my head.

He pulls my face so I am looking at him and smiles lightly. It makes me smile a little, too. But, why is he smiling?

"Do you want a cigarette as bad as I do?" He asks, trying to lighten the mood.

"Definitely."

He gets up and pulls his pack out and lights one, then another and hands me one.

"Just tell me whenever you're ready. I'm not going anywhere." He looks over at me and smiles.

I smile and nod in response. I look over at the clock and see that it's three o' clock. I have work in three hours. I don't feel like going into work. I might not show up. It's not like my boss will give a shit...I mean..he might. But I work a lot and I've never had a sick day since I started three years ago. And I don't really need the money.

"I don't think I'm gonna go into work tonight." I say and take another drag of my cigarette.

He takes a drag of his. "Why?"

"I don't know..I don't want to really.." I look over at him and he gives me a smile. His smile is so fucking beautiful. I just want to hug him whenever he smiles. "I've never called in sick before."

"Really? I call in sick all the time." He chuckles and takes another drag.

We finish our cigarettes in a comfortable silence and put them in the ashtray.

"Wanna move to my bed? It's more comfortable.." Why do I feel so comfortable with him? It's all so new to me but it feels so natural. Like I don't even have to try.

"Yeah, sure." He replies and grabs my hand and links his fingers in mine.

The only person I've ever held hands with is him...

I look at him and smile awkwardly. "You know you're the first person to ever hold my hand?"

"What? That's crazy." He shakes his head. "I guess I'm gonna have to do it more often then."

We reach my bed and he picks me up by my waist and sets me down on the bed gently. I giggle.

"Come 'ere." I whisper and pat the space on the bed next to me. He crawls up and lays on his side to look at me. I mimic him so we are face to face.

I stare into his eyes and my heart beat is so loud I can hear it in my ears, and feel it in my throat. His eyes are so beautiful. They've changed colors from last night and are now a shamrock green with yellow around his irises..the yellow is shaped like a sunflower. My favorite flower.

I feel as if I need him touching me for my heartbeat to slow down. I don't know why. I grab his hand and place his palm over my heart like he did last night. His eyes widen when he feels how hard my heart is beating. And grabs my hand and places it over his heart. It's beating just like mine.

"I've never felt something like this.." I whisper softly.

"Me neither." He whispers back. "Do you think it's a good thing?"

My chest tightens. "Yeah." I whisper back. "Do you think it means anything?"

"I don't know..I don't know." He pulls me closer and entwines our legs together. I put my face in the crook of his neck and breathe deeply. I've never been more comfortable in my entire life.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>*AN: I want your guys' thoughts on how they are with one another! What do you guys think about right after the flashback and Tyler's reaction?*********


	2. Chapter 2: Lesson

**_*A/N- There may be some errors and I'm sorry if there is! I just wanted to hurry and give you guys the second chapter! I hope you guys enjoy! I will try to update as soon as possible! It could be a week at the earliest, and two weeks at the latest!. I wouldn't want to keep my lovely readers waiting too long. Love you guys! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review ;)*_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Tyler POV~<em>**

When I open my eyes, Mallory is looking at me and smiling. Her smile is so beautiful. It makes me smile. I think this is the best thing I've woken up to in a long ass time...or well, forever. "How long you been starin'?"

"About two minutes. I kind of had no choice, your legs are pinning me in this position." She giggles and sticks her tongue out.

I chuckle. "Oh..right." I pull her even closer to me so I can kiss her.

She pulls away slowly after three chaste kisses. "No nightmares?" She asks, with huge grin of success.

Actually, she's right. Damn, that's incredible. I look over at the clock and it's only nine P.M. Four hour nap? Did I even dream anything? ..All of this feels like a dream..I woke up to a beautiful, awesome, sweet girl in my arms. It almost feels too good to be true.

"No nightmares." I reply, with my own grin of success.

"I'm glad." She smiles.

God, I can't get over how beautiful her smile is.

She looks like she's thinking really hard. "What you thinkin' about?" I ask with a whisper.

"When's your birthday?" She asks curiously.

My birthday is in three days. My birthday has always been shitty. But, this one. This one means something completely different. I'll be twenty-two.

"Three days..." I reply and look down at the covers.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" She rubs my shoulder.

"I'll be twenty-two." I say, still looking down at the covers.

I look up to see her reaction. Her eyes are wide and ringed with hurt.

Maybe it won't be so bad at the beach house with her with me? She can take my mind off things? Would she even want to come?

"You know what will make it better?" I ask, and give her a small hopeful smile.

"What?" She says and smiles wide.

"If you come with me." Is all I say.

"Where?" Her eyes light up and her cheeks flush a cherry red.

"I know we just met but.." I say and look down at the covers again, and start fidgeting with them.

"It doesn't feel like we just met, to me at least." She replies softly. Did she just finish my sentence?..Yup. She did. Word for fucking word..

"It doesn't to me either." I pull her close and kiss the top of her forehead.

And that's the truth. It feels like we've known each other for a while now, we're already comfortable with each other. I still can't wrap my mind around the whole situation.

"Me and my family have a private beach house in Angola a couple hours away. We go there a couple times a year. We've gone for my birthday ever since I was little."

"That's really cool...but I-um..I..what about your family..and uh.." She stutters and throws her head into my neck.

"My mom will like you, Mallory. She's really laid back. My dad isn't coming, and, my sister will especially like you." I really hope she says yes..I'll be disappointed if she doesn't come...

"But..what would I tell them about..my job?" She mumbles. "I'm not the kind of person you bring home, Tyler..."

Fuck, I forgot about that..'Um..hey mom..I uh..I'm bringing a stripper with us to the beach house, hope you don't mind.' That definitely won't work. I hate how I just thought that. I don't want to think about Mallory that way.

Whatever, What they don't know won't hurt them. And, it would just be me, mom, Caroline, and her. Maybe Aiden. But, I wouldn't want him to feel like a third wheel, so I'll just tell him he can come next time. My dad will probably have business to tend to here._ Thank fuck._

"What they won't know won't hurt them. We'll make something up. It'll be fine, Mallory. _I promise._"

"Promise?" She asks in a small voice.

"Yes. So you'll go?" I ask in a hopeful tone.

"Yeah. " She says and looks away. "It's so difficult to say no to you." She faintly whispers. She's quiet for a second. "I uh..I've never been to the beach before." She murmurs against my neck and starts fidgeting with the neck line of my t-shirt. "I don't even have a swimsuit. I..I've only been to the swimming pool once..and I was really little." She's still fidgeting with my t-shirt and her breath tickles my neck and gives me goosebumps.

I can't believe she's only been swimming once..that's kind of sad.. I want to teach her and have fun with her. Forget everything for awhile..

"I don't want to make you upset or make you do anything you don't want to. It's only for a week, and it's really beautiful there." I pull her face out of my neck and to mine and place a soft kiss on her lips. "Just like you." Her cheeks flush red and she shoves her face back into my neck anxiously. I can feel her smile against my skin.

"I'll buy you swimming suits, beach clothes, and _anything_ else you want." I whisper softly. "And, we don't have to go deep in the ocean if you don't want to." I pull her face up to mine gently with my fingers on her chin and kiss the tip of her nose. "We can make sand castles with my little sister..and just..hang out..me and you." I place a kiss on her lips. "Sound good?"

Caroline will love her. I know she will. Caroline loves Aiden..so she has to like Mallory.

"Yeah..how old is your sister?" She runs her hand through her hair nervously. "And, that sounds amazing, Tyler. But, I don't want you to buy me anything.. I can buy my own stuff...I have money saved for emergencies..this is sort of an emergency..right?" She still looks really nervous and her lip is quivering.

"She's twelve. You don't have to worry. She's really down-to-earth. She'll like you." I run my fingers through her hair gently. "And, I _want _to buy you stuff."

"No, Tyler. It's _your_ birthday. I won't let you." She clenches her eyes shut.

Damn, she is relentless.

"We'll see about that." I run my hands underneath her shirt and grab her tit. She jumps at my touch and moans lightly.

I lean up and rub my face in the crook of her neck and start biting gently. She starts laughing and I keep licking and sucking. When I pull back I realize I left a mark. _Mine. _I smile to myself.

She puts her hand up my shirt and places her hand on my chest over my heart. She quickly leans in and our mouths crash together intensely.

I suck her bottom lip in my mouth. It takes like raspberries. I take her bottom lip in my mouth. It tastes sweet like sugar. I've never tasted anything sweeter than her lips. It makes me curious as to what her pussy tastes like. I bet it's sweeter than her lips.

She pulls away. "I'm buying you something." She says quickly.

"No, no. You coming is good enough." I kiss her forehead. "Want to go get swimsuits and clothes tomorrow afternoon? I got work tomorrow night." I frown at the fact I have work tomorrow night. But I need the money, I don't have that much saved up. I only have about seven hundred. "I'm buying your stuff." I say super quickly.

"Yeah, sure. Okay. But I'm still buying you a present." She smiles. "And, I do too." She starts playing with the neck line of my t-shirt. I think she's nervous. "I'll have to let my boss know that I'm going out of town. I'm not sure he'll like it, I'm his best...um.." She clenches her eyes shut like she regrets saying it. "Want something to drink? I'm thirsty as fuck." She sits up and looks at me.

"Sure, what do you have?" I ask curiously.

She sits up. "You want a drink drink or a _drink_?" I laugh at how funny she sounds. A drink drink?

"Both?" I smile at her and she smiles back gorgeously.

I should take my Vicodin before I drink. I know you're not supposed to mix alcohol and pain killers but I do it all the time and I'm fine. It just depends on how much of both you take. That could be bad...you know..

I reach into my pocket and take it dry. Sometimes I take it without a drink.

She looks at me with narrow eyes. Then smiles.

Oh, right. She probably wants one. I am afraid she won't be able to handle alcohol and pain killers. The first time I mixed the two I was throwing up all night.

I could give her half? Mine are the strongest Vicodin made. Of course, the stronger pain killers are Oxycodone/cotin, and Percecet.

I reach into my pocket and break a Vicodin in half, then put the other half back in my pocket.

"I don't want you to take a whole Vicodin and drink, you're not supposed to mix the two anyways, but I think you can handle it. I do it all the time. Not that it's not extremely dangerous..I just..don't...care I guess."

She wraps her tiny arms around me. "Thanks for lookin' out."

"No problem. I don't want you to get sick because of me." I drop the half into her palm. And she also takes it dry.

She gulps again and takes a deep breath. "Okay, so I have.." She looks up at the ceiling and bites her bottom lip, deep in thought.

Mm. She looks incredibly sexy, and she's not even trying.

"Whiskey, Tequila, Rum, Vodka, Coke, O.J., Milk.." Damn..this girl can drink.

I interrupt her gently. "I'll have..Coke and Tequila, but separate.." I chuckle. "Thanks." I wink at her.

Where did this new-found confidence come from? It baffles me how comfortable and confident she makes me..

I see her intake a breath, and her face fluster. She's so cute.

"You're welcome." She smiles.

"Need help?" I ask politely.

"Sure." She gets up and stands at the end of the bed, and I move to sit at the end of the bed. She looks around the room and her eyes land on her closet. She seems to be thinking really hard. "But uh..just a second. I have to change clothes."

"Okay." I say softly and run a hand through my messy hair. Is she going to change in front of me? I mean, I wouldn't mind but..if she wants me to look away I will. "Do you want me to..?"

Wait..I'm sure she doesn't mind she's a..and I've uh..

She takes her shirt off and throws it into the basket to the side of her. My eyes grow wide and my dick grows hard. _Holy shit._ She's not wearing a bra.

Her boobs are..perfect..in every way. Perky..not small..not big..just right. Amazing, petite, light pink nipples.. She has the best boobs I have ever seen.

I look up and notice that she hasn't moved, and she has a wide grin on her face. Eyes full of hunger and want. She was just watching me stare at her boobs. _She's totally teasing me._ I let out a nervous laugh and run a hand through my hair again.

She runs one of her hands across her chest and grabs her boob teasingly. _Jesus Christ. _This girl is trying to kill me. She runs her hand lightly down her stomach and unbuttons and unzips her pants leisurely.

She pulls them down achingly slow, and I let my eyes move with them, caressing the milky white of her delectable legs.

How does she keep getting more and more beautiful? Is that even possible?

My heart is beating so fast, and my mouth is so dry..it's hard to breathe. I really need that drink right about now..

She's now just in her white lace boy short underwear.._so fucking sexy._ I've always thought thongs were the sexiest..but, she puts thongs to shame in those.._damn_.

My chest tightens. "You're so beautiful." I blurt out softly.

She's just a few feet away and I want to reach out, run my hands along the silky skin of her inner thigh until I reach that sweet, warm, wet spot between her..

I gulp audibly loud and clear my throat-as if to clear my mind of the dirty thoughts.

She gives me a sexy smile and walks over to me and turns her back to me,so she's a few inches away._ What is she doing?_

I run my eyes through her chocolate hair that's flowing gorgeously to the middle of her back, all the way to her..holy fuck..she has the nicest ass I've ever seen. It's plump and firm.. I just want to smack it and squeeze. I'm almost in pain from refraining touching her.

She starts rotating her hips in a circular motion, moaning and rubbing her hands all over her body. I feel my dick twitch in response. This feels so wrong..but..she's so beautiful.

She sways her hips back and forth, bending her knees until she touches the ground with the tips of her fingers. She slowly rises her ass back up, sticking it right in my face.

"Touch me, Tyler." She breathes. _Goddamn. _

I grab her by her hips and turn her around so she is facing me.

"I want you to touch me." She whispers. She grabs my hand and slides it under the lace. Right where I want it. "_Here._"

She's so wet...I can't help but smile thinking that _I _did this to her.

She runs a hand through my hair and moves her face to my neck. She flicks her tongue, moves it in a circular motion and sucks. I throw my head back and let out a guttural moan. _Fuck_..that feels so good.

I quickly move my fingers to her very swollen, very warm clit, and rub slow circles. She whimpers into my neck, and I instinctively let out a groan.

She trails kisses from my neck, along my jaw, and to my lips. She glides her tongue along my bottom lip, and I instantly open my mouth and welcome it in. She kisses me with passion and moves her hands to my face, and I move my free hand to her right boob.

I feel the back of my throat close from being too dry. I quickly pull away and let out a long, loud cough. I try to get some air in my lungs, but the cough is so bad that I'm practically choking.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" She says worryingly and rubs my back in a soothing motion. I nod a yes in response but she quickly runs over to the fridge and grabs a soda, opens it on the way, and hands it to me.

I take long drinks of it and catch my breath. "I'm sorry." I mumble breathlessly.

"I should have gotten the drinks first." She runs back over to the fridge . Damn, that was sexy..the way her ass jiggled as she ran adorably over to the fridge. I laugh lightly, careful not to choke again.

She comes back with one more Coke, and the Jose Cuervo and sets in on the coffee table in front of the couch. She scurries over to the closet, pulls out a pair of black lace underwear-same as she's wearing, but black- slides off the white ones and puts on the black ones. She pulls out a pair of black and white flannel pajama bottoms and a plain white wife beater and quickly puts them on.

"I need help with something." What could she need help with?

I stand up.

"In the kitchen." She points out.

I follow her into the kitchen. She looks at the cabinet above the fridge, then me, then the cabinet again.

I laugh. "What is it?"

"I can't reach the shot glasses." She looks at me and smiles nervously. "I don't even know how I put them up there in the first place." She laughs and looks up at the cabinet.

Before she looks back at me I grab her by her waist and lift her up so she can reach the cabinet. She's so light it takes little to no effort to pick her up. She giggles and moans subtly. She gets the shot glasses and I let loose slightly so my hands glide up her sides as I set her down.

I leave my hands on her sides, just beside her boobs. She sets the shot glasses on the counter and faces me slowly. "Oh, Mr. Strong man." She runs her eyes up and down my body slowly, then her eyes finally land on mine. The beautiful emerald-green is now darker, and lustful.

I swallow hard, then smile. "Well, you couldn't weigh more than 110." I say jokingly and lean in a little.

"How do you know my exact weight?" She narrows her eyes at me. _What? _Really? I was just guessing.

I shrug my shoulders lightly. "Just a guess." I can't believe that's her exact weight. She's so fucking tiny.

She gets up on her tippy toes and throws her arms around my neck. I run my hands down her sides and place them on her back right above her ass. I lean into her lips achingly slow to tease her. When I finally reach her lips, my heart rate increases ten fold, and I swear my knees are going to give out.

She jumps onto me and clings her legs around my waist, with our lips still smashed tightly together.

I swear, if I had no leg strength, we'd both be on the ground right now.

I loosen our kiss, but keep our lips slightly touching "You're so cute." I mumble.

She pulls away so she can look me in the eye. "I saw this in a movie once..I watch a lot of movies.." She giggles.

I laugh. "Even cuter." I've never been the kind of person to call a girl cute, but she is, I can't help but say it.

I reach behind us and grab the shot glasses off the counter, her still in my arms, and carry her over the the couch. I set her down first, and sit next to her.

She pours us both a double shot and hands me mine. "Cheers." She says, holding her shot glass in the air.

"For what?" I ask curiously.

"For _us._" Us? There's an 'us'? Does she mean like us meeting? Or like..us as in us together? I mean, we just met but it already feels as if we are boyfriend/ girlfriend. I'd sure like to be. I like being around her. But, maybe it's too soon to call her my girlfriend. Maybe I should wait for the label until we know more about each other. See where the beach takes our..whatever we have, and I see if I can handle her job. Maybe she won't ever want me to be her boyfriend? Jeez, I'm thinking way too hard.

I hold my shot glass up and clink it to hers. "Cheers." and I give her a smile.

She smiles and we both throw our heads back and take the shot.

I suck air between my teeth and let it out with a long sigh. I hate straight liquor. It's too harsh. Maybe I'm a pussy but, I don't give a fuck. She just takes it. I find it kind of odd she didn't wince, not even at all.

"Takin' shots like a man, sweetheart." I tease.

She laughs. "Yeah, I got used to it. Guys at the club buy me shots all the time. I gotta act like I like it."

Try not to get mad, Tyler. Try not to get mad.

"What's wrong?" She asks, hurt and confusion clear on her face.

Shit, I don't want to hurt her feelings because I get mad at the thought of grimy, nasty men's hands all over her.

I take a couple deep breaths to calm myself down. "I don't like it, Mallory. I don't like the way guys use you. You're so much better than that." I pull at my hair. "You're beautiful," I whisper. "And you should be treated beautifully, and have a beautiful life." I sigh and pull my hands down my face, hard. Well, that sounded a lot gayer than I wanted it to.

I see the tiniest of smiles on the corners of her lips, but it vanishes quickly.

She looks me in the eye. "It's my job..." She runs her hand through my hair to try and calm me. "I don't know anything else." She practically whispers. "I'm not _good _at anything else."

I grimace at her words. I really don't want to yell at her...I can't..I just..I don't know. Just don't fuck this up. You have a beautiful girl that likes you, don't fuck this up, Tyler.

"That can't be true. I'm sure you're good at plenty of other things. I'm sorry I got mad at you." I look down at the floor. "I'm sorry." I say softly.

"It's okay." She whispers. "I don't do it for sex," She cringes a little, as if just the thought sickens her. "I do it for the money. All I see is food, shelter, and clothes on my back when I walk into the club. So technically, I use them."

Well, that makes me feel a little better...not really. They use her. I guess they are both using each other. I still don't like the fact she does it for the money. She could work anywhere else and get all that stuff. I mean, I know strippers make more money than a normal job would, but I'd help her out with anything she'd need. She could even stay at my apartment.

And, wait. She put that money on my nightstand? She never told me why she left the money, she only said that she put it there before she left. I know Aiden had paid it, she told me that..and why would she care if he got his money back or not?

"Why'd you leave money on my nightstand, exactly?"

She pours us both another shot and we take it. I definitely need it. I pull my cigarettes and lighter out of my pocket and hold it out to her. She grabs one. "Thanks." She says, and I light hers, then mine.

"It didn't feel right." She says, blowing her smoke out and looking away.

"What do you mean?"

She looked over at me. "The time I spent with you was good enough. I didn't want to take your friends money." She takes another long drag of her cigarette and blows it out. She looks so fucking sexy smoking a cigarette. "The...lesson, and meeting you, was was more than enough." She runs her hand through her hair, her hand is kind of shaking. Is she nervous? Lesson? What? She learned something?

"Lesson?"

"Yeah..I uh..I don't know how to say this." She takes a couple drags and steadies her breathing. " Before you, I didn't care about anyone, or anything. Not even myself. I learned how to..care.. again." She takes another drag. "I care about you, Tyler. And it's something I don't even understand, really." She sighs in frustration. "I just simply...do. It's not something I chose. Caring makes you vulnerable. And When you're on your own at age fifteen, you can't be vulnerable. You won't survive all the fucked up shit that comes your way." She takes another drag and stumps it out in the ashtray. "But, I can't help caring about you, you remind me so much of myself. It scares me. A lot. I'm really really fucking scared."

I care about her too, something which I also don't understand. How could someone care about someone so much whom they barely even know? And I don't know where to start. What to say even. I'm just sitting here with my mouth open. She probably thinks I'm an asshole, she just told me something truly personal and I'm just sitting here like a jackass lump on a log. But the thing is, I'm scared too. Really scared. I haven't been happy since Michael died, and when I'm with her, I don't think about the bad shit really at all. She makes everything feel..okay.

And_ what_? She was on her own at fifteen? Did she runaway? What happened? I'm curious to know but I don't want to get on touchy subjects right now.

All I can think to do is throw my arms around her, pull her to me, and hold her tight. I'm not sure if she was expecting a response but this is sort of a response, right? Yeah.

I pull away slowly and stick my face in her hair. "I'm scared too." I whisper in her ear.

She pulls me in again and doesn't let go, and doesn't say anything for about ten minutes.

It wasn't an awkward silence, it was comfortable, and comforting.

When we pull apart she pours us both a double shot and we take it.

"So, I still don't know your last name." She says nonchalantly.

Wow. I can't believe I forgot to tell her my last name. I feel idiotic. But, I still don't know hers either. "Hawkins. What's yours?"

"Uh.." Why is she hesitant about her last name? She forgot it? "My real name is Allison Dunn. But, I go by Mallory Riley."

Woah woah woah. Hold up. Her real name is Allison? Why Riley? Kara's last name was Riley..it couldn't be though. She wouldn't know the family, they live in Indianapolis. Should I ask why she goes by a different name..? Or wait for her to tell me on her own? She obviously doesn't go by her real name for a reason...I'll just wait for her to tell me. It could be an emotional topic, and as we both know, alcohol and emotional topics don't mix.

"They are both pretty names."

She blushes. "Thanks, so what's your favorite color?" She asks, changing the subject, and sets her hand lightly on my thigh.

I look in her eyes for a few moments. "Green."

I see a smile etch across her face widely. It makes me smile.

She narrows her eyes at me. "How long has that been your favorite color?"

"Not long." I answer honestly.

She laughs and snuggles her head on my chest.

"So how old are you? Nineteen?" I always guessed she was nineteen, or eighteen. Definitely too young to have this kind of life... I just forgot to actually ask, in case I'm wrong.

She lifts her head up and looks at me with a cocked eyebrow. "How'd you know that?" Worry is etched on her face now, along with...fear?

I laugh lightly. "Chill. it was a guess, Mallory." She sighs loudly.

"Oh." She pours us yet another shot and we take it. "Good guess." She says as she takes my shot glass and clanks both down on the coffee table.

"So if you're so good at guessing..what's _my_ favorite color?" She raises an eyebrow in question.

"Hmm.." I rub my chin as if in deep thought. She seems like she would like purple a lot. Or yellow.. I'll go with my first instinct. "Purple."

"Are you psychic? Or a cop?" She looks at me with wide eyes. "You're scaring me." She laughs.

Sometimes I think I am psychic, but I guess I'm just really good at reading people.

I laugh. "You just seem like you'd like purple. That, or yellow. I thought. And no, I hate cops."

She laughs. "Wow, yellow is my second favorite color. And me too."

"Damn, I'm good." I laugh and sit back on the couch.

"You are, you are." She says as she pours us both another shot. We take it.

Jeez, we're going to get shitfaced. Fast. I'm already feeling those other shots.

"Trying to get me shitfaced?" I laugh and place my hand over hers.

She laughs. "Oh, I wanna make you more than 'shitfaced'." Her words are dripping with sex appeal. She gets up onto her knees and straddles my waist. I gulp.

_This girl will be the death of me._

I get really close to her face like I'm about to kiss her, and she closes her eyes in wait. "Oh, yeah?" I say in a deep, smooth, and husky voice onto her lips. She doesn't respond she just pushes her lips into mine. My cock gets hard almost instantly and punches at the fly of my jeans. I can immediately tell that she notices. She swipes her tongue across my bottom lip then takes it between her teeth._ Goddamn._ I take her lip between mine and nibble lightly. She lets out a light moan into my mouth. I clutch my hands at her hips then slide them up and down.. She shoves her tongue into my mouth and kisses me roughly. Her hands find my hair and pull lightly.

"You're so fucking sexy, Tyler." She mumbles into my mouth._ Jesus_. "I've wanted you inside me since the moment I saw you." _Holy fuck._

"_Uh._" I moan deeply. I place both my hands on her ass, and rock her back and forth against my hard cock slowly to tease her and give us some of the friction we crave. She moves her head to my neck and whimpers in my ear. I groan softly and throw my head back.

She starts sucking and biting on my neck, making me moan. "You're the only guy I've ever wanted in my entire life." She mumbles into my neck. My eyes widen in shock but the pleasure overbears it.

I run my hands up her sides under her shirt and grab her boobs. Holy fuck. _A perfect handful_. I smile to myself and move my face to her neck and start licking. She giggles and I keep working on her neck. I make sure I leave a mark.

_Mine._

She slides down off my lap and onto the floor on her knees. She starts to undo my pants but I stop her. "No." I say softly.

She looks up at me with large, hurt eyes. She has a confused expression on her face. I pull her up from underneath her arms and make her stand up.

"What are you doing?"

I don't answer her I just gently pick her up from underneath her knees, bride style. I pick up the bottle of Tequila in my hand behind her back and carry her to the bed. She giggles the whole way until I set her down gently so she's in a sitting position. "Why'd you grab the bottle?"

"You'll see, beautiful." I open the bottle and take a few swigs from it. Okay, more than a few.

"_Jeez_." She laughs and holds out her hand for me to give her the bottle. I don't refuse. I hand it to her and she takes a couple swigs of it.

I take the bottle out of her hand, and set it on the floor.

I slide her shirt over her head. She smiles to herself. I push her gently onto her back and lean my head down to her neck, sucking gently before trailing kisses down to her chest. I take one nipple in between my thumb and index finger and roll and punch while I suck and flick my tongue around her other nipple.

"_Oh_." She moans and grabs a hold of my hair. I lean up and place soft kisses all the way up to her mouth. She deepens the kiss by throwing her tongue in my mouth, circling and massaging my tongue with hers. I trail my hand down her stomach and to her pants. When I reach her pant-line her breathing hitches. I remove my lips from hers and lean up, pull her pajama bottoms down and off onto the floor next to the bottle. I trail my eyes up and down her body.

Her skin is pure white and radiant. She's stunning.

I grab the bottle from beside the bed. "What are you doing?" She asks, and reaches her hand out as if to pull me to her. "I want you close to me." She whimpers.

I smile widely and look at her lustfully. Her eyes light up like a light bulb just turned on in her head.

I run my finger around her belly button in a circle motion. Her breathing starts to get louder and heavier. I pour some tequila in her belly button and I look up to see her eyes are wide, dark, and lustful. I give her a smirk and move my head down to her belly button. I look into her eyes while I suck the tequila off her stomach and run my finger up in down her wet slit. She moans and throws her head back. I lick all the way up her stomach to her left boob. I suck on her nipple and circle my tongue around it. I can feel her heart under my tongue it's beating so hard.

"Did you like that? Do you want more?" I ask in a sensual tone.

"Mmm." Is her response. I'll take that as a yes.

I lean back and pour some more in her belly button and set the bottle on the floor. This time as I suck it off her stomach I rub vigorously at her aroused clit.

"_Oh, fuck!_" She screams and bucks her hips in the air and arches her back, a small drop of tequila runs up her stomach and in between her boobs.

Her body is so hot underneath mine as I lick the trailed drop off her I thought it would have evaporated by now.

I'm so turned on my dick is rock hard and begging to be inside of her. I move my hand down to the panty-line of her underwear and tug to tease her. She's breathing deeply. I need to feel her. Taste her. I pull down her underwear and throw them on the floor, probably a little faster than I realize.

Her pussy isn't bare, it's trimmed with a V right above her clit.

_That's so fucking sexy_.

I take two fingers to her pussy lips and glide them in-between to feel her wetness once again. She's even more wet than before.

_"Uh!" _She moans. "_Please._" She begs breathless.

Holy_ fuck. _ I feel my dick twitch in response. "You're so wet for me, Mallory." I smile.

"You.. do that.. to me." She pants. I glide a finger inside of her. "Tyler!" She screams and bunches my shirt in her hand at my shoulder.

_Jesus._

"Wait." Huh?

I look at her in question. "I wanna do a shot off you, sexy." She says softly. breathlessly, and out of no where. I look into her bright green eyes that are full of lust and I can't say no to her. I don't think I could, even if I wanted to.

"Alright." I give her a smirk and she lifts up onto her knees. She grabs the bottle, sets it in between her thighs, and pulls off my shirt. She throws it into the pile of her clothes. She looks up and down my chest. "Ugh, god." She says, looking at my chest, and clenches her legs tightly around the bottle. _Fuck_, that's hot. She runs her hand from my chest to right above my pant-line, and back up. She kisses my tattoo, then kisses and licks all around my chest, and along my collarbone. I moan lightly.

"Lay down." She instructs in a sexy tone which makes my body hum in response. She sets her hand on my chest and pushes lightly and I fall back. She unbuttons my pants, pulls them down and throws them. She runs her hand from my chest down to my boxers. "_God_," she whispers. "You're so beautiful."

_Beautiful_? She thinks I'm beautiful?

I laugh lightly. "You're the beautiful one."

She laughs and pours the tequila in my belly button. She's shaky and it overflows and starts to run down my side. It kind of tickles. She quickly licks it up-which tickles even more, making me laugh, then sucks the rest out. Her tongue feels so goddamn good on me. I want it all over me. She sets the bottle on the floor then starts to suck lightly and lick at my stomach beside my belly button. Which makes me let out another moan. Her hands are running up and down my sides, while my hands are in her hair.

I want her. I want to taste her. I want to feel her, be inside of her. But I can't. It's too early to take her.

I lift up and gently set her on her back. She looks kind of confused and I smile at her. I lean down and place a soft kiss on her lips. She presses into my kiss and holds it firm. My hearts racing. I run my hand down her side and slide my fingers between her pussy lips. We moan in unison behind our kiss and I gently start rubbing her clit. Her moaning is loud and I push my tongue in her mouth and kiss her passionately. One hand finds my hair and is pulling lightly while the other is placed around my neck. I can feel the electricity shooting between the two of us, it could start a fucking fire. I slide two fingers inside her.

"Holy fuck!" She screams. It makes my cock twitch.

_She's so ___fucking___ sexy. Goddamn._

I continue to glide my fingers in and out of her, slowly and gently, then hard and fast. "Oh, _God_. Tyler. Fuck." She screams. "You feel so fucking _good_."

I shove my face in her hair. "You like that?" I breathe in her ear.

"Mmm. Fuck yeah." She responds. I move down to her neck and lick and flick my tongue. My fingers still pounding in and out of her. I remove them gently and her breathing hitches, with a moan of disappointment.

I trail kisses from her neck, all the way down to her pussy. I kiss and suck at her clit. She tastes so fucking sweet. She moans and bucks her hips up in pleasure. "Fuck." She breaths.

While I lick and suck at her clit I glide my two fingers back inside of her. "Oh my fucking God, Tyler." She moans loudly as I pound my fingers inside of her and suck on her delicious pussy.

"You taste so fucking good, Mallory." I breathe as I come up for air.

"_Uh!_" She moans in response. She's moving her hips against my fingers, fucking them. I curl my fingers inside of her to hit her sweet spot and she moans loudly. "I want you inside of me, Tyler." She says breathlessly.

_Holyyy fuck._

My dick twitches in response and I grunt instinctively.

Fuck, I want to. But, I don't feel tonight is the right night. I want tonight to be all about her.

"Tonight is all about you." I say, looking into her heavy-lidded, hungry eyes. "I want you to come all over my fingers, beautiful." I see her eyes widen but the pleasure from my fingers is overpowering her inner battle. Instead, I glide a third finger inside of her.

"Fuck, Tyler! Oh my God!" She screams in pleasure. "Fuck fuck fuck!"

I smile and bring my lips to hers while I pound my fingers in and out of her. I kiss her with passion, not letting her moan out loud, to tease her. I swirl my tongue around hers then pull away. "Now you can scream."

I pull my fingers out of her pussy slowly and I quickly move my mouth to her pussy and nibble and flick my tongue at her swollen, hot clit.

My dick is so hard at this point it's actually painful. I want to be inside of her so badly. I want to show her what it's like to have sex with someone you care about. Show her how passionate having sex can be. But, I also want to wait, let the passion build up inside until we can't take it anymore.

She has her legs squeezing my head and shes thrashing around and bucking her hips in the air. "_Oh_. Fuck, Tyler! You feel _too _fucking good." she screams.

Every word, every moan, every scream, is music to my ears.

I lick faster and harder while her legs get tighter and tighter, and she's shaking with pleasure. "Oh my God, I'm so close! I'm..I'm.." Her breathing is shallow and unsteady. "Tyler!" She screams and throws her head back.

_Fuck_, hearing her say my name when she's coming is fucking...the most amazing thing I've ever heard..._ever_.

I feel her legs start to shake violently and shes moaning so loud I'm sure the neighbors can hear her. I stick three fingers back inside her and her pussy is tighter than it was before, constricting against my fingers. I pound my fingers inside of her and bring my face up to hers.

"Come for me, Mallory."

She moans loudly and I quickly smother it with a firm kiss. She's screaming behind our kiss and I feel her pussy start to pulse around my fingers and she comes undone. It feels sublime. Amazing. I couldn't be happier.

I pull my fingers out gently and lick all of her juices off my fingers. She stares at me like it's the most amazing thing she's ever seen. She's breathing heavily and trying to make a sentence but she can't. I smile to myself. I'll take that as a compliment. I thought I would be bad, considering I haven't done anything with a girl for two and a half years, and have never even eaten a girl out before, but everything comes so naturally with her.

Her breathing finally slows down. "I..that..that has never happened..before." She says as she pulls my head to her chest. Her heart is beating so fast and hard.

"What's never happened before?" I ask softly.

"I've never..uh..came before?" I lift my head up to look at her.

_WHAT?_ She's a stripper and has sex daily..and has never came before? I find that hard to believe...

"What?" I ask as if I didn't hear her. "You have to be joking."

"No..not joking...and..no one has ever..eaten me out before." I feel her heart rate increase and her breathing pick up again.

"Really? They're crazy." I kiss her forehead, then the tip of her nose. She blushes. "I'd do it every day if you asked me to."

"Really?" I see her beautiful green eyes light up and it makes me smile, and she smiles back gorgeously.

"You're so beautiful. Do you know that?"

She smiles and laughs lightly. "No. No I don't..You're the first person to ever call me that..too.." My mouth drops and I can't find any words to say. "Y_ou're_ the beautiful one." She says softly. I smile widely.

She said it again. "Guys aren't beautiful.."

She blushes. "You are." She runs a hand through her hair. "I mean, I'm not saying you look like a girl..you know.."

I smile. "I know."

She gently pushes me off and I roll onto my back. She gets up and straddles my waist, and leans her mouth down to my ear. "I want to feel you inside me, Tyler."

It makes my dick instantly punch upwards. She starts licking and nibbling on my neck and it feels incredible. I moan lightly.

She continues to suck and nibble on my neck.

"Come on, Tyler. I want you. _Really_ bad." She whines. I want her just as fucking bad.

"Tonight was all about you, Mallory." I say and kiss her tenderly.

She kisses my mouth once again, then moves to my left cheek, forehead, right cheek, my nose, then my chin. "_Well," _She smiles. "If it's all about me, why can't I have what I want?"

Damn, she has a point there. God, how can I fucking say no? I don't want to make her feel bad. But I _really_ want this to be special for her. We're drunk..that's not special.

"Why won't you fuck me?" She asks sadly. Fuck her? I don't want to 'fuck' her. I want to have meaning behind our sex. I never liked the term 'fucking'. It makes sex sound cheap.

"Mallory, I just think we should wait. It's not that I don't want to...I _really_ do." I run my hand through her hair and move it out of her face. "We're drunk, that's not very special."

She looks extremely hurt and I don't want that.

"Mallory, please don't be sad. You'll understand when the time comes, that, it will be a lot more special..to the both of us..if we wait."

"I just...I want to fuck you. Why won't you fuck me? _Please. _You're the only person I've ever wanted._._" How the fuck can I say no if I'm the only person she's ever wanted in her whole life? This is so hard..

"Do you trust me?"

She hesitates. "Y-yeah..I guess. I'm not the trusting type, people like to fuck me over." She gets off from straddling my waist and lays on my side. "But, I do trust you more than I've ever trusted anyone, besides my father." She says softly. Seriously? We've known each other not even two days and she trusts me more than anyone she's ever known? "I'm just hoping you're different." She says sadly.

"I wouldn't hurt you, Mallory."

"Why don't you want to fuck me? I just..I don't get it. I've never been turned down before.."

I just told her why..does she not get that I don't want to be like all the other guys she's had sex with?

"I want to get to know you, Mallory. We've known each other not even two days. That's why I invited you to the beach house. So we can get to know each other." I put my arm around her and pull her closer to me. She hitches her leg up over my waist. "I want it to mean more to you than just 'fucking'."

I think she deserves a better lifestyle. From what I know of her she's absolutely beautiful, sweet, nice to be around, and has amazing taste. I think she could do really well for herself. She may not see it. But I see something in her you don't see every day. Something amazing. And, I want to make her see it too. But the only way to do that, is to take this slow with her. Make her realize she's more than just what she thinks she is.

"But..._why_?" She asks confused.

"I don't mean to sound..gay..or anything..but I think we have something..real..ya know?"

"I'm just not used to this. This is all new to me..you'll have to teach me.." She looks away and plays the pillowcase.

I pull her by the chin so she looks at me. "This is all pretty new to me too. I've only had one girlfriend my entire life, and she was a bitch, and it wasn't a good, or long relationship. All I know is, I like being around you..and I'd like to get to know you more." A strand of hair is laying across her cheek. I move it over and put it behind her ear. "Get some sleep beautiful. I'll see you tomorrow." I start to get up and grab my clothes.

"Tyler?" I hear her whisper softly.

I don't answer I just turn to her questioningly.

"Will you...stay?" She wipes her eyes tiredly, but looks almost nervously. She's so cute.

"Of course." I put my shirt back on the floor and slide into bed. I lay on my side facing her. I pull the covers up and over us.

"I just..don't want to be alone.." She whispers almost inaudibly.

"Anything." I whisper back and put my arm around her. She places her arm around my waist and closes her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Review Review Review! :) x *<em>**


	3. Chapter 3: Sick

**_*A/N: You guys wanted a quick update. You guys got a quick update. I skipped showering for three days to give you this chapter so quickly. [Gross I know..] The least I could get is some reviews ;). [And don't worry I've finally showered.] I'm up for suggestions and ideas any of you guys have on this chapter! There may be some errors, I will get to them some time soon. Hope you guys enjoy! _**

**_P.S.- If you guys haven't figured out yet, -xx- means 'Later on'. x*_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Mallory POV~<strong>_

I don't know what exactly to think about me and Tyler. I feel so connected to him it scares the ever loving shit out of me. I also feel as if I will never be good enough for him, no matter how hard I try. He's way too good for me. And, what we did last night._.I don't even know what that was_. That wasn't just fooling around..The urges and feelings I have with him are overwhelming and out of my control.

I asked him to stay last night..I don't know..I just didn't want him to leave. That meant being alone like I usually am. When he's around I'm not lonely. I could be at the strip club or anywhere else with tons of people around and be lonely. And he was so nice about it, he didn't hesitate, he just crawled back into bed and held me until I fell asleep. Like he knew exactly what I needed. And, when I woke up, he was making me breakfast. I didn't know he knew how to cook. It was simple bacon, eggs, and toast, but it was extremely good.

He doesn't seem as depressed as he was before, and I'm glad to see that I help take his mind off things. I think he just needs someone that listens and understands what he is going through. Although, we still have a lot more to talk about before we start to fully understand each other. Which is why I said I would go with him to his beach house.

I also noticed that we have the same exact black Marvrk low-top Nike's. I was shocked I hadn't noticed before. I picked them out a little over half a year ago with Doug and Lois. They bought me almost everything I have in my apartment right now, and they send me checks for my groceries and other things I need every month.

But, I still don't know how I feel about meeting his mom and sister. I'm not good with kids, and I don't know how I'll act around his mom. What if I say something or do something wrong? Or what if they just don't like me? I guess I'm just going to have to trust Tyler when he says everything is going to be okay. I haven't had fun my whole life. And he said we will have fun. So I'm kind of looking forward to that, and seeing the ocean. God, he would look so sexy with wet hair, in his swim trunks..ugh I can't wait.

We are on our way to some store, he said it was a secret. But, we are headed in the direction of all the expensive stores.

I let him drive my car, I don't know how I feel about that just yet. He said he was a good driver, I trust _him_. I just don't trust men and cars. Not one bit.

We parallel park in front of PacSun. One of my favorite stores, which, I cannot afford _anything._ I brought some of the money Doug and Lois give me because I would like to pay for _some_ of it. And..I want to secretly buy him something, if I can get away with it. And if I can't, I'll just come back and buy him something before I head to work.

"How'd you know I would like PacSun?" I ask curiously with a furrowed eyebrow.

"It seems like you would like it." He answers nonchalantly.

"If I could _afford_ it, yeah." I laugh lightly.

"I want you to have the best, Mallory." He leans over and kisses my temple.

I feel heat radiate up my neck and to my cheeks. I smile at him.

We get out of my car and walk into PacSun.

I walk over to the first rack of short shorts and look at a price tag. Sixty fucking bucks? "Holy shit." I whisper.

He chuckles. "What?"

"That's so fucking expensive. I can't let you buy me pretty much a whole wardrobe, Tyler!" I start to raise my voice a bit. "That would cost hundreds!"

"Don't worry about it." He shrugs. "I got you covered."

"Are you _rich_?" I whisper incredulously.

He laughs and rolls his eyes. "I wouldn't say that, no. I've been saving up for awhile."

"For what?" I ask.

"Anything, and everything."

His back pocket starts to ring, it's muffled, but I can tell his ringtone is Comfortably Numb by Pink Floyd. One of my favorite songs.

He looks at the screen of his phone. "Mom." He says softly. He looks up at me. "Pick out three swimsuits you like, I'll be right back." He leans down and kisses the tip of my nose and my cheeks heat up. He chuckles and walks away.

"Hey, Mom. What's up?"

While I look at the girls swimwear I overhear Tyler's end of the conversation from across the store.

_"Mom, is it okay if I bring my..a friend with us to the beach?" _Pause._ "A girl. She's uh..my friend. Her name's Mallory." _Pause._ "What do you mean you have to go on a business trip?" _Pause._ "So..we aren't going?" __Pause. __"I..I guess we could do that. Thanks."_ Pause._ "Is Caroline okay with it?" __Pause. __"Okay, as long as she doesn't mind." __Pause.__"Tomorrow? Dinner?" _Pause._ "I don't want dad to be there! No!" _He sounds angry_. "I don't want anything from him." _He says sternly, but is trying to keep his voice down._ "Fine." _Pause._ "Will Caroline be there?" _Pause._ "Good, tell her I miss her." _The anger in his voice has subsided and is now tender._ "Caroline will love her, I know she will." _Pause._ "We've..we've known each other for a couple weeks. I met her at...a diner I go to." _He sounds nervous._ "I'll have to ask her, she might have plans already." _Pause._ "Okay, Okay mom. I can't make her come tomorrow. But I'm sure she'll want to meet you."_ Pause._ "No, mom. I don't need money." _Pause._ "Ugh, Fine. But I gotta go. I'm helping her pick out clothes for the trip." _Pause._ "I love you too. Talk to you later."_

I've picked out a pair of plain black board shorts with a white Volcom symbol on the right leg. A plain purple, triangle-top, tie-back swimsuit with matching hip-tie bottoms.. An O'Neill native horizon triangle-top, which is designed with burgundy, blue, tan and white zig-zag stripes, and matching hip-tie bottoms. And another plain black triangle-top with matching hip-tie bottoms.

Tyler walks up and puts his arm around my shoulder. "Hey, well. I have some news." He doesn't sound happy, nor sad.

"Yeah?" I look into his eyes, but I can't tell what he's feeling.

"It's just going to be us for a week, at the beach house. Is that okay?"

What? Really? His parents would let us stay at their private beach house..for a whole week? That's crazy. I get Tyler..and the beach..all to myself?

I look up at him with wide eyes. "Uh..yeah..yeah I guess so."

"I thought you'd be more comfortable with that, you'll love it there. You'll never want to leave." He says with a huge smile. "I'm so glad you said yes." He kisses my temple tenderly.

"Me too." I say, and smile back up at him.

"But..I have another question. Do you..uh.." He gulps loudly. "Work tomorrow night?"

He wants me to go to that dinner I overheard him talking about? I don't know if I'll be okay around his parents..I do want to make him happy but..what would I say to them? 'Hi I'm Mallory..I'm a stripper who actually happens to like your son?' No, I don't think that would work. I'd have to make something up and I don't want my fist impression of me to be a lying stripper? And I actually wouldn't know if I work tomorrow night. I have to take off anyways, though, for the trip..so I mean..I just don't know.

"Uh..not sure. I was going to go in tonight and say I need the next ten days off." I hold up my other hand in an 'I-don't-know' position.

"Well...my mom wants to know if you want to come to my birthday dinner tomorrow. It'll be just Caroline, Aiden, my mom, me, and you."

"Is Aiden your friend that was with you the other night?" I ask curiously, and run my free hand nervously through my hair. I look up at him with soft, scared eyes.

"I think all you really have to worry about is Aiden hitting on you." He lets out a small laugh. "And, there's no reason to be scared about meeting my mom, she's amazing. And my sister, she likes anyone that I like."

"You promise?" I sigh and bite on my bottom lip. "Like, I don't even know what to say.."

"Don't worry, Mallory." He reassures me quietly. "I promise, they'll love you. I already told my mom we met at the diner..so..we can say..."He runs a hand through his hair. "You work at the diner. They never go there. How about that?"

I gulp and nod my head. "If you're sure.." I lie about my name..and other stuff all the time. What could this hurt? It's not like I'm lying to Tyler..it's just his family..? Ugh, so why do I feel like shit?

"I'm sure." He smiles and brings his face to mine for a kiss. "What did you get so far?" He asks as we pull our faces slowly apart.

I hold out the three swimsuits and the board shorts I got.

"You have good taste." He grabs my hand, links his fingers in mine, and squeezes. "Let's go try them on." He drags me to one of the dressing rooms and lets go of my hand. "Try one on and let me see?"

"Okay." I say nervously and walk into the dressing room.

I try on my O'Neill zig-zag horizontal swimsuit first. It looks really good. It's a little small in the bottoms but I really like it anyway. I take a deep breath and open the fitting room door.

Tyler is sitting on the black leather couch right outside and is staring at me with wide eyes. He stands up quickly, walks over to me, and runs his eyes up and down my body. His stare is so intense that I feel as if he's actually touching me. It sets my whole body on fire, and I'm sure the bottoms of this are soaked. He takes a step closer into the fitting room, and slowly shuts the door behind him.

"Mm. You look sexy." He mumbles and runs his hands up my sides.

"We are in a store, Tyler." I say jokingly. Wait..why would I care? Oh, that's right. I don't.

"I know." He comes so close he's an inch from my face. I close the gap between us and pull him in by his ass. He hums and brings his lips to mine. Electricity shoots straight to my heart. He slides the top of my swimsuit over and pinches my nipple. I moan instinctively, probably a bit too loud, and he shoves his tongue into my mouth.

Ugh, why does he have to be so sexy? I want to fuck him right here.

Keeping his mouth on mine, he slides his hand down my stomach and into the bottoms of my swimsuit. _Oh shit. _

He slides his finger up and down my slit and quickly shoves a finger inside me.

"Oh, Fuck!" I mumble against his mouth.

"You have to be quiet for me to do this." He says softly.

I can feel his hard cock pressed up against my hip and it feels so fucking amazing. I want it inside me. Now. He adds another finger and I moan again, but quietly.

He pounds his fingers in and out of me, fast and then slow. And it's driving me fucking crazy I just want him to fuck me senseless. But he says 'I want to wait to get to know you.' Plus, we're in PacSun..but, I really wouldn't care if we fucked right here.

He takes his fingers out of me and then gets down on his knees. My pussy is literally aching for him right now. I need him there. He pulls down the swimsuit bottoms, and they fall around my ankles.

He chuckles softly. "I hope you really like this swimsuit, because we have to get it. It's drenched." He whispers.

Before I can respond his tongue is working at my clit. My hands quickly grab handfuls of his hair and tug his face further into me.

While his tongue flicks and sucks at my clit, he slides his fingers back in. "Oh my God.." I whisper. I'm panting and trying not to moan, and my knees feel like Jell-O.

"You like that?" He says in his sexy velvet voice.

"Yes, Tyler. _Uh!_" I moan quiety.

I can feel I'm on the edge. "Tyler..I'm gonna.." My knees buckle, but Tyler keeps me upright by taking his fingers out of me and holding me up by my hips.

"Come for me." He says softly as he comes up for air.

_Fuck_, I love when he says that.

I feel my whole body freeze up and paralyze as shock waves of ecstasy roll from my pussy throughout my entire body. His tongue hasn't stopped and is making the feeling intensified. Once it has stopped, I feel Tyler lick and suck around my entire pussy, getting every last drop of my arousal.

If I didn't have bones, I would definitely be in a puddle right now. He's so amazing..and _good_ at that. Jesus.

"Try on your other ones and we'll go look at other stuff. Okay?" He asks with a wink. "Do you want me to go out there?..Or does it matter?"

"Okay. It doesn't matter. You can stay."

**_~Tyler POV~_**

_-xx-_

Mallory picked out all the things she needed. She told me she had a suitcase, so that was taken care of.

I got her three pairs of everything. Except dresses. She said she didn't like dresses, and that they were too girly for her. That's why I like Mallory, she's not like most girls. She's herself and I really like that about her.

So we got her a pair of white ripped shorts, a dark colored pair, and a light colored ripped pair. She got a pair of plain black Vulc sneakers with white soles, and two pairs of RocketDog Sunset sandals- brown and black. She got a really cool, grey, loose-fitting-low-cut Led Zeppelin belly shirt with a sunset and flying black angels on it, a Miller High Life black tank-top, and a white Grateful Dead- Terrapin Station wife beater with turtles and sunflowers on it. And her plain purple swimsuit, a plain black swimsuit and this other really cool native looking swimsuit. She looked amazing in everything that she picked. Not like she wouldn't look amazing in anything, just, seeing her standing there in her swimsuits drove me crazy. I actually had to take care of it before I went into work...But I'm glad she got everything she did. Especially since it's really hot here in mid-June.

It was really nice to see the huge smile on her face when she was shopping, I wanted to keep it there forever. She even argued with me about paying some of it, but I wouldn't let her.

**_[Every link has a space after the . ]Mallory's clothes(recommended you look-they're amazing)-_www. rob-me. tumblr. com/post/18990485069/never-think-mallorys-beach-clothes**

**_Mallorys swimsuits/ Mallory and Tyler's matching black Myvrk Nike's- _www. rob-me. tumblr. com/post/18990902330/never-think-mallorys-swimsuits**

Although, there were these purple sneakers that she was looking at but said she didn't want me to spend that much money, with them being around a hundred dollars. I felt bad that she thought she couldn't get them, I told her that she could get anything that she wanted. I didn't want to argue with her, so we just left it at that. I mean, I ended up spending hundreds on her, but money doesn't matter to me. I would spend it all on her if she'd let me. But, we forgot to get her some sunglasses and a hoodie so I thought I'd stop and get her those on my way to work. I know, I know nothing about fashion or whatever, but from her shopping today, I think the sunglasses and hoodie I picked out she'll like. I also got her a surprise.

We went back to her apartment and she made lunch, since she said it was paying me back for making her breakfast and buying her everything. It was nice. We didn't talk about anything major, just some small talk, and I reassured her that the dinner with my family was going to be okay.

When she told me she was walking to work, I insisted that I pick her up, but she refused at first and said that she's a big girl and can walk at night by herself.

I've been at work for awhile now, and it's been pretty slow. I've just been reading my own book, and I've probably had around 5 cigarettes in the past four hours. I want to text Mallory. But, she's probably busy...which I don't want to think about.

I hear my phone buzz. I instantly get giddy and quickly open it up.

_Hey dude, where the hell you been? I'm about to set out a search and rescue.- Aiden_

Well, that wasn't what I was expecting. But I did totally forget to tell him I wasn't coming home the past couple nights.

_I'm fine. I've been with..a girl. And the family isn't going to the beach, but I'm still going. I'm sorry man. Next time. -Tyler_

I'm sure he won't mind he can't come with. And he'll surely be happy I've been with a girl.

_Bummer, dude. I was looking forward to that. But it's cool. I've been with a girl too. Who's the girl you've been stayin with?- Aiden_

What? Aiden has been with a girl for more than twenty four hours? Well, that's a change.

_I'll tell you everything when I come back.- Tyler_

_You better dude. I want the details. -Aiden_

_I'm sure you do. There's money in the drawer by my bed. It's yours.- Tyler_

That might give him a hint as to who it is.

_Cool. Ttyl. Have fun at the beach with your new lady friend. Haha. -Aiden_

I close my phone and get back to reading my book.

**_~Mallory POV~_**

I've been at work for hours now, and the only thing I want to do is go home. I've had a few customers, but for some reason, I'm just not in the mood for this. I don't know what's wrong with me. I guess I'm just not in the right state of mind.

I talked to my boss and told him I was going to stay with my adoptive parents in Indianapolis for a week and a half. I lied and said that I'm going for an extra couple days, just so I don't have to go right back to work once I come back.

I had to fuck him in order to go, which I didn't like at all. But hey, if it means I can go, I'm okay with it one last time. I've fucked him before. Only because every new girl has to, it's his way of initiation..or whatever. Every new girl is like his brand new shiny toy for a month. I always seemed to be his favorite though. Which kind of creeps me out, but it's whatever. I'm a lot of guys' 'favorite'. I get the most regulars. But I shot down a lot of them tonight, said I had a cold, and told them that Missy will take them for the night. She didn't seem to mind, actually, she was quite happy about it. I only took a few so I could have some more money for the trip.

"Mallory!" My boss yells from a few feet away. He doesn't sound angry, just a bit upset.

"Yes, boss?" I ask innocently.

"You're sick? Missy told me you have a cold. Is that true?" He pulls his pants up and sets his hands on his hip. Yup. He's mad. "Come to my office."

I follow him into his office and sit in the uncomfortable red chair, and wait for him to speak. He just stares at me. It looks like he's thinking really hard.

He finally speaks. "I better not get sick from you, Mallory! Why didn't you say anything when you came in? I would have let you go home, or given you some white or something." What? Why would he offer me cocaine when 'I'm not feeling well.'? I mean, it makes you feel good..but I've never heard of it curing a cold?

"I..I would have. I didn't think you'd let me go home either way. I just..I don't know if I actually have a cold..I just..I don't feel well." I feel like I have a lump in my throat. He is so intimidating. He scares me.

"What?" He asks innocently. "Of course I would have let you go home. I don't want you making any clients or any of the other girls sick. Or me for that matter! Get dressed and go home! I'll see you in a week and a half. And you better have your shit together then." He says sternly.

For one second, I thought he would actually say that he cares about my health. Wow. I'm an idiot.

I mumble a 'Thank you' and head towards the locker room.

Once I'm at my locker I grab my cell phone out of my purse and text Tyler.

I thought it was cute of him to insist on picking me up. I walk home all the time. I can take care of myself, but I like that he wants to. Besides, I think I kind of..miss him.

_Hey, got off early. Come get me?- Mallory_

I take off my 4 inch heels and throw them in the bin of heels. I take off my fishnet stockings, skirt, and top and throw them in my backpack. I grab my tan corduroy pants and my plain white shirt and slide them on.

My phone buzzes.

_ Be there in 10.- Tyler_

I grab my backpack and walk out the back door of the club. I need a fucking cigarette. I'm stressing about the dinner tomorrow. Why did I agree to this again? Oh..right. I care about Tyler. Wait..why do I care about Tyler.? I have no idea. I'm screwed.

I lean against the brick wall, light my cigarette, and take a few quick drags to calm my nerves.

"Hey baby what you doin'?"I hear a deep voice not too far away. What the fuck? _Seriously? _I'm not even off my shift for two minutes and some guy is trying to hit on me?

I look over and it's a guy I've been denying for a couple months now. It's pretty dark but I can tell it's him. I always send him to Missy. He creeps me the fuck out. He's probably in his mid-40's and has something seriously wrong with his right eye. Actually, his whole fucking face.

"My shifts over. Get the fuck away from me." I hiss angrily. He literally crept up on me. He's probably about a foot away.

He takes another step forward and it's way too fucking close to me. He's literally in my face. "Hey now, no need to be so harsh." He points his finger at me. His breath smells so fucking gross. "You can't deny me anymore, sweetheart." He says softly.

"Fuck you you ugly piece of shit!" I spit in his face, and drop my stuff. He doesn't wipe it off or anything, he just pins me firmly against the wall. "Get the fuck off m-" He cuts me off by covering my mouth. He has me pinned so tight, I try to push him away but he is like glued to the fucking ground or something. He won't budge. Not at all. I want to punch this asshole in the face. _Who the fuck does he think he is? _What is he gonna do? Rape me?

_Oh my god.._

"Shh. You know you want this baby." I feel my stomach drop at his words, and I almost want to puke.

I am fucking terrified. I'm so fucking stupid. Why would I think this could never happen? I'm so screwed. I can feel heat rise behind my eyes and tears run down my face.

He spreads my legs with his and holds them firm. I try to move my legs but his are like goddamn concrete. He can't be as stupid as he looks. I had a fucking shot to kick him straight in the balls before. Why didn't I? Fuck. Now there's no way I can.

I'm starting to shake and become weak. Where the fuck is Tyler? Please Tyler. Show up. Please.

Wait, no. I don't want Tyler to get hurt. I have to get out of this myself. Shit.

"You can't say no now, slut. Can you!" He says in a cocky, angry tone. I feel his free hand go down my pants and he shoves his finger inside of me, hard.

I scream behind his hand, it fucking hurts. More tears flow down my face. I feel his hand get tighter around my mouth and he slams my head into the brick wall.

Everything goes black.

**_~Tyler POV~_**

I'm glad Mallory got off early. The club isn't too far away from the book store. I just had to lock up before I could pick her up.

I pull up to the club and look around. Where the fuck is she? I don't see her anywhere.

I get out of my car and look inside. I ask the first girl I see. She would know if she left right? It's some extremely skinny blonde girl.

"Hey. Have you seen Mallory?" I yell over the music.

"She left about ten minutes ago. She went through the back."

"Thanks. Out there?" I point to what seems like the 'back'.

She nods and I go quickly out the back door.

What I see shocks the fuck out of me. Rage washes over me that is ten times stronger than any rage I have ever felt before. I immediately see red. Pure. Blood. Red.

_What the fuck! _Is that Mallory! She doesn't even look conscious and some _sick _fuck has his dick in her?

"Get the fuck away from her!" I scream loudly. I'm storming up to them but it seems like they're so far away, but they're probably only about twenty feet away.

"Mind your own fucking business, asshole."

"Get the fuck away from my girlfriend you _sick_ fuck!" Before he can look my way I punch him square in the jaw and knock him away from her. It sounds like I broke it. I fucking hope I did. Mallory falls to the ground, and I can really tell she's not conscious now. He stumbles back a little and instantly springs forward, punching me in the nose. I stagger but quickly regain my balance.

He snickers. "Girlfriend?" He mumbles out. "That _whore _is your-" Before he can finish his sentence I throw another right hook to his jaw. I hear it crunch under my knuckles. It felt fucking good. He abruptly hits the brick wall opposite to Mallory, and he groans in pain.

"Fuck you, you motherfucker!" I scream loudly as I punch him repeatedly as hard as I can in the stomach.

I can feel the adrenaline pumping through my boiled blood. All I see is red. I feel no pain. But I will make this fucker feel pain. A lot of it. No one fucks with Mallory unless they want to fuck with me.

**_~Mallory POV~_**

I hear hitting, panting, groaning, and..Tyler yelling? It doesn't sound like Tyler..he sounds..furious..and scary.

I suddenly remember what just happened and where I am. I hear a choking sound, it sounds like Tyler. Oh my god..no! Please no!

I open my eyes, but my vision is blurry and my head hurts. "Tyler.." I try to call out. But my voice is strained, and I'm almost positive he didn't even hear me.

"Fuck you!" I hear, but it's not Tyler. I shake my head to try and correct my vision. It doesn't work. I try to make out what is happening. I see someone fall to their knees, the silhouette looks like Tyler. . No! Please! no!

I feel the anger starting to rise in my veins, and my vision clears. I see the guy grab Tyler by his hair and slam his face into the concrete.

"Tyler!" I cry out, hoping it's loud enough for him to hear me.

I try to stand up but my knees are weak. I feel the back of my head and it's warm..and wet..really wet. I look down at my hand and it's red. Pure red. Almost black.

Tyler flies up to his feet and hits the guy in the face. The guy immediately falls to the ground. Tyler starts kicking him over and over again in the stomach and face.

"You never fucking touch her again, asshole! Do you fucking hear me! I'll fucking find you and I'll fucking kill you, you motherfucker!" The sounds are unbearable, tears are falling down my face, and I'm shaking uncontrollably. I never want to hear Tyler scream like this ever again.

I finally hear silence from the creepy guy and see Tyler kick him one last time. The guy is knocked unconscious. Tyler looks in my direction and immediately runs over to me.

"Are you okay, Mallory?" He says softly, but he still sounds angry.

I nod a slow no and more tears come tumbling down my cheeks. He wipes my tears away and checks me every where.

"Oh my fucking God!" He screams as he finds out that my head is bleeding. He sees my hands.

"Is this blood from your head?" He asks.

I nod a yes.

He grabs my backpack and throws it over his shoulder. "Come on." He says and picks me up and cradles me in his arms. I drown in his scent and relief washes over me. It feels nice to be in his arms. "It's okay, It's okay. I promise. Everything is okay." He says, trying to soothe me. He walks quickly to his car, sets me inside carefully, and runs over and gets in the drivers seat. I feel my stomach go into knots as the flashbacks of what just occured go flying through my head. I feel my mouth start to water.

_I think I'm going to throw up. _

I open the door quickly and throw up out the side of the car.

I feel Tyler rub my back and when I'm done throwing up, I hear him looking around for something.

"Here." He says softly, and hands me a t-shirt. I wipe my mouth with it and slide back in the car.

"I'm so sorry..' I manage to croak out.

"This is not your fault, Mallory." He says sternly.

"I'm so sorry.." He says delicately while he puts the shirt to the back of my head. "Hold this to your head, okay? I'm taking you to the hospital."

"No! Please, Tyler! I don't want to go. Please don't make me." I cry out. Where the fuck did my voice come from? "I just need...you."

"You're sure? I don't want you to die because I didn't take you to the fucking hospital. I mean, come on! You're bleeding from your head for Christ sake!" He yells.

"I'm..I'm fine..take me home..please.." I say softly. I look over and see Tyler's face is all kinds of fucked up. My head is spinning..I can barely think straight.

I whimper involuntarily and try to touch his face. He stops my arm.

"I'm okay, Mallory. I'm worried about _you_. We have to get out of here before the cops come." He quickly starts the car and heads towards my apartment. Fast. His hands are gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles are white. He's mad..he has to be mad at me. How could he _not_ be? This is all _my_ fault.

When we finally get to my apartment, Tyler grabs my backpack and quickly runs around to my side of the car. He carries me up the stairs to the door.

"Can you stand?" He says gently.

"I..I think." I say quietly. He sets me down slowly and makes sure I stay upright.

"Where's your key?"

I point to the front pocket of the backpack. He opens it up and finds it. He unlocks the door and puts the key back where it was. He picks me up again, cradles me in his arms, and starts walking towards the couch.

"I can walk, really." I say softly and look up at his face.

Holy shit. Now that we're in the light I see his face is dripping with blood. From his nose, above his eye, and his mouth. It hurts my heart. I never want to see Tyler like this. I grab at my chest to try and make the pain go away. But it doesn't help.

He just keeps walking me over and gently sits on the couch, with me still in his arms. He leans over and takes off my shoes and kicks off his.

"Let me look at your head, sweetheart." He whispers.

"We should make sure you're okay, Tyler. You're bleeding, a lot."

"I'm fine, Mallory. It's just cuts." He counters back.

He gently sets me so I have my back facing him on his thighs.

"Holy shit, Mallory. You might need stitches." He says as he gently moves my hair out of the way to see the damage.

"I'm fine, Tyler. I don't want to go to the hospital." I say super softly. The hospital is a scary thought. I really don't want to go, at all.

"Well..if it's really bad I'm making you go." He says.

"_Fine._" I don't want to argue with him. As bad as the hospital sounds..

"Let's get you cleaned up, okay?" I nod my head and stand up slowly and carefully. He grabs my hand and links his fingers with mine to walk me to the bathroom. Thank God I got that first-aid kit awhile back. I never thought I'd really need it, but Doug insisted I get one.

"We need to somehow get the blood out of your hair, want to try the bath? Or a wet rag..? The bath might hurt more."

I look at his face again and I can't help the tear that runs down my cheeks. I did this, it's my fault his face looks this way. I couldn't handle the situation and he got hurt because of me.

He wipes it off gently. "Mallory, don't cry. This isn't your fault, okay?" I think he really can read my mind...

"But it is my fault, Tyler! You got hurt _because of me._"

"That's not true, Mallory. I'm fine. I was protecting you." He says softly, and runs his hand through his hair. "I'm more worried about you. Just, everything is okay. I'm not mad at you, I don't think any less of you. I just want to make sure you're okay."

Why is he being so nice to me? He should be mad at me. I got him into a fight and he's hurt. I sniffle and nod my head.

"Be right back." He says and walks to the kitchen. He comes back quickly with one can of Coke.

He pulls out two Vicodin and hands me one. He hands me the Coke and lets me take mine first.

"Why are you so nice to me?" I ask warily into the soda can that's perched on my bottom lip.

"Because I care about you." He says softly, then gently kisses my forehead.

Why do we care so much about each other? I don't get it...

I hand him the soda, he takes his, and sets the Coke on the bathroom counter.

"Lift your arms up for me, sweetheart." He says.

I lift my arms and he takes off my shirt cautiously and sets it on the floor. I notice the back of it is covered in blood.

He grabs a rag and the first aid kit off the back of the door. He wets the rag.

"Hold out your hands." He says softly and looks me in the eye. His expression is so soft and sincere. It makes my whole body feel warm and safe.

He wipes my hands off tenderly until there is no more blood.

"Wanna sit? It might make this easier." He says gingerly.

I walk over and sit in the bath tub with my body facing the wall and my hair hanging over the side. I thought he'd have easier access to the back of my head if I was in there. I don't know why. Maybe I'm crazy.

"Is this okay?" I ask softly. I hear him come up behind me.

"Perfect." He breathes, close to my ear. He pulls my hair to one side of my shoulder and kisses my neck lovingly. It sends chills down my spine.

I hear things being moved around and a package being opened.

"This may hurt a little bit.." He says apologetically.

I whimper instinctively as he starts wiping at my wound. It stings. It hurts like a bitch but I don't want to seem any weaker than I already seem.

"I don't want to shave around the wound, so you're going to have to sleep on your stomach. Okay?" He says sadly. _What!_ Shave my head! Jesus. I'll definitely take sleeping on my stomach over shaving my head any day. "And the bleeding stopped, it's not as bad as I thought. Just a big scrape. But this also might hurt. I'm sorry, babe."

I feel him rub some thick stuff on my head, which _really_ fucking stings, then I hear the water running. He runs a warm wet washcloth through my hair repeatedly.

"I'm done. Are you okay?" He asks softly. "We're going to have to clean it again in the morning."

I nod my head and he helps me stand up and out of the bathtub. I look at his face and I instantly feel the pain in my chest come back.

"I'm _fine._" He says, like he could sense my pain.

"No. You're _not,_ Tyler." I say and airily sweep my thumb over his bloody lip. "_Please_, let me clean you up."

He just looks down at the floor sadly, nods his head, and sits on the toilet. I pick up the first aid kit, set it on the counter, and rinse out the bloody washcloth. I apply it tenderly over his face to wipe all the blood off. He winces and squirms. I still feel horrible about all of this. I got him hurt. I feel my eyes start to water and a tear drip down my face. I look away from him and grab the antibiotic ointment. I rub it all over his wounds and blow air all over his face to soothe them. He has a cut on the bridge of his nose, a busted bottom lip, and a long scrape above his left eyebrow that looks like it's bruising.

"Don't cry, please. You're too beautiful to cry." He says softly. I see his chin start to quiver, and his eyes start to water up. I can't take this. That's exactly what he said when we met at the club.

"You don't cry. Please." I say quietly. I see a tear run down his cheek and I quickly wipe it off. I need to be close to him. I sit and straddle his waist and throw my arms around him.

We stay in that position, silently, for about five minutes. He stands up, with me still wrapped around him, face in the crook of his neck, and goes around to turn off all the lights but one small dim one. He walks over to the bed and gently sets me in a sitting position. He slowly takes off my pants and his shirt. I'm exhausted, and I'm sure he is too. I reposition myself on top of him so my head is on his chest, and my legs are lined up with his. He wraps his arms tightly around my back and squeezes me tight.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review Review Review! x<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4: Wish You Were Here

_**__**_*You __must __listen to Wish You Were Here by Pink Floyd when I say so. It's absolutely necessary. It's a beautiful song. And If you imagine Tyler playing/singing it, it's even more beautiful.*_**__**_

_**_Please look at the links I've provided -especially of the beach house! I'm not good at descriptions and you must see it! It's beautiful! Thanks to those of you who gave me a review for last chapter! You guys are so sweet and it's amazing to hear your words of encouragement. Sorry this chapter took so long to update._**_

_**_And, yes. Acid as in..the hallucinogen.*_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><em>~Tyler POV~<em>**_

Why is my cover extremely heavy? It's soft, warm, and smells like vanilla with a hint of raspberries. It reminds me of Mallory. Flickering images of her soft, silky, white skin and her beautifully defined curves run through my mind. My dick immediately responds by pushing itself up into...

My eyes fly open and I realize that it _is_ Mallory. I guess we haven't moved from last night. Is it possible that I've missed her, while still being with her her the entire time -just unconscious? Because I really have. Her head is on my chest, her legs are in between mine, her arms are bent and curled up at my side with her hands resting on my shoulders.

I plant a kiss on the tip of her head and smile to myself. Her head immediately flies up and she's looking at me. Her eyes look watery and sad, like she's been crying. But I can't help but notice she looks beautiful, even if it's morning and she's been crying.

"Mallory, what's wrong?" I ask concerned, while I move the hair that has fallen around her eyes.

She sets her head back down on my chest. "I just.." She sniffles. "Uh..it's just my head hurts. I didn't mean to wake you." She says sadly.

"It's okay, you didn't wake me. Want a Vicodin?" I ask. It's my last one that I have on me, so I'm going to have to run back to the apartment. I don't mind though. If she needs it, she's going to get it. I don't want her in pain, ever.

"Sure." She whispers softly and nods her head. She gets up slowly and sits cross-legged on the bed next to me. "Thank you." She whispers almost inaudibly. I know she probably still feels bad about last night, but that was not her fault. It's not her fault some sick fuck took advantage of her. Fuck. I can't get angry now. I just woke up. I don't want to upset Mallory.

I lean up onto my elbows then take the last Vicodin out of my pocket and hand it to her. "I'll go get you something to drink, okay?" I stand up from the bed and grab her a soda from the fridge.

As I'm walking back I realize...I shouldn't go to dinner tonight. Mallory shouldn't either. I mean, I still have to stop by to talk to my mom and grab the key for the house, but I don't want Mallory to be questioned or anything. We had a bad night, it's best if we both just get away for now. She needs it. I need it.

"What's wrong?" She asks quietly, and I notice I've stopped directly in the middle of the room just thinking to myself.

_Way to look like a weirdo, Hawkins._

I shake my head lightly. "Just thinking you should start packing while I run to my apartment and grab my stuff."

"Why? What's wrong? What about that dinner tonight with your family?" She asks worryingly.

"I just think we need to get away. Relax. They'll understand if we don't go. We'll leave for the beach when I get back. Is that okay?"

At least, I hope they'll understand. Mom and Caroline are pretty understanding. They won't be too mad...I think.

Shit, I have to hurry over there before mom starts to..decorate the house..bleh.

She looks at me quizzically. "Uh, yeah. I guess so." She runs her fingers through her hair. "Yeah."

"I have to go. I'll be back soon, okay?" I walk over to her, hand her the soda, and place a soft kiss on her lips. She nods her head and I go to my car and head to my apartment to pack.

I walk in my apartment and hear Aidens fan going. I look at the clock and it's one in the afternoon. Thank God he's sleeping. I really don't feel like having that conversation with him about Mallory. Not just yet. I want to know where me and her stand. And that's exactly what the beach is going to tell me.

I walk quietly past Aidens bunk and into the bathroom to grab my Vicodin. I get one out, take one, and stick the rest of the bottle in my pocket. I should go pick up a new prescription since Mallory is going to need some on the trip too. Oh! I forgot to tell Mallory not to bring toiletries. We have an abundance of that stuff there. I grab my phone out of my pocket and text Mallory.

_Don't worry about bringing a tooth brush, shampoo, or anything like that. There's stuff there. Okay?-Tyler_

I walk into my room and notice a note with a piece of folded foil on top.

_Tyler,_

_I got you some Lucy for you and your lady friend. If you guys don't end up doing it for whatever reason, then we can when you get back. It has been long overdue. You need a break from reality, man. I thought this would be a good birthday present. _

_Not to sound gay, but I love you, dude. Happy birthday._

_Aiden_

What a great birthday present. Acid, the beach, and Mallory? An epic combination. I have a feeling this is going to be a good birthday. I really hope she decides to do it with me. I think it would help us get to know each other. Me and Michael always had a good time. I've never once had a bad trip, and I've done it over a handful of times.

I grab a book off my bookshelf and slide the small folded foil in between. I put it in the small compartment of my backpack and grab the clothes I want to bring, and my pair of swim trunks I keep here. I have a lot of my swim trunks there. I find my guitar and set it in the case, and I look around for my journal.

Wait, where the fuck is my journal! Did I leave it at Mallory's? I had to of..I've been with her pretty much the entire time and completely forgot about it. How could I forget about something so important to me?

My phone buzzes.

_Okay.- Mallory_

I really hope my journal is at her apartment. I'll freak out if it's not...wait...I'll freak out if it is too. What if she reads it while I'm gone?

_Is my journal there?..-Tyler_

I need to call my mom too, ugh.

_Is it brown? I think so.-Mallory_

_Please don't read it.-Tyler_

I would feel so weird knowing she read my journal. Oh god. I need to get back there soon.

I dial my moms number.

_Ring..ring..ring..ring.._ "Hello?" My mom answers with her perky, happy voice. This is going to be harder than I thought. She's going to be disappointed.

"Mom...I have some...bad news."

"What do you mean, Tyler? What's wrong? What do you need?" She says lovingly.

"Mom, I'm fine. I just..I need to get away for a little bit. I'm not in any trouble. I just..I can't come to dinner tonight. I'm sorry."

She stays silent for a few minutes, it's making me feel worse by the second.

"Oh..okay. Caroline is going to be upset, Tyler. You have to come talk to her."

"I'll make it up to her, and you. I promise. I have to come by to get the key. I'll be there soon."

"Okay."

"Bye." I hang up the phone, and start frantically throwing my clothes in my suitcase. Once that I'm sure I have everything I rush out to my car and head towards the penthouse.

I don't bother knocking I just walk straight in.

"In here!" My mother yells from the kitchen.

I'm not even a couple feet into the kitchen and I'm immediately attacked and in a bear hug.

"It's nice to see you too." I choke out as I rock my mom back and forth.

She pulls away from the hug and examines me. Her mouth drops. "I..Tyler...What happened?" She stammers softly.

"I got into a bar fight, I'm fine. I promise. It's nothing." I'm so glad I came up with that before I got here. It seemed the simplest excuse to use. She knows I have anger issues, and I go to bars a lot.

Her silence is scaring me. "Mom. _I'm fine_."

She glides her finger over my busted bottom lip. "You look terrible, honey."

"I think I look pretty _amazing_." I joke.

"Not funny." She deadpans. "Well, if you need anything you let me know. I had Jerry drop off groceries and other things you might need, along with some money at the beach house yesterday. So, everything you need will be there. And Caroline has a present for you. She's upstairs drawing." She walks over to the silver mixing bowl, and starts mixing whatever is inside. I'm guessing she's making her famous homemade pizza for Caroline. Most of the ingredients are on the counter.

"How much money?" I ask.

"Two thousand." She says nonchalantly.

_Did I just hear her correctly_? "Mom! Two thousand dollars?_ Jesus._ You've got to be kidding me." I walk closer, so I'm about a foot away from her. "You are kidding?..Right?"

"I thought you'd need it honey," She stops her mixing and looks up at me. "For anything." I look at her with a confused expression, and she mirrors me. "What? I can't spoil my baby?"

She never gives me that much money. Maybe a couple hundred here or there for extra things I need, but two thousand fucking dollars? That's ridiculous.

"Half of it is from your father." She says calmly.

I grimace at the mention of him.

I don't want anything from him. I can't give it back though, he'd just laugh and put it in my savings. Ugh, this all makes me nervous. I hate money. If I didn't need money, I'd definitely be giving it back.

"Uh, thanks mom." I pull her in for a small hug.

She pulls back. "Caroline was really looking forward to tonight. Go talk to her."

"Alright. I'll come back and say bye before I leave."

"Please." She kisses my cheek.

I turn away and head up the stairs towards Caroline's room.

I knock lightly. "Carebear." I say softly.

I hear running. "Tyler!" She opens the door, jumps in my arms and throws her hands around my neck. "It's nice to see you Carebear. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. Why are you here so early?" She says as she pulls back to look at my face. "What happened?" She says concerned.

"I got my face re-arranged. Can't you tell, my dear sister?" I laugh lightly.

"I can tell." She giggles softly. "I just don't like seeing you hurt."

"Hurt? Pain? I know no such thing." I raise my chin with false confidence.

She laughs. "Whatever. But why are you here? Isn't the dinner later?"

I set her down gently and shake my head. "I'm sorry, Carebear. Mallory and I need to get away. We're leaving for the beach soon."

Shit. I never even told her about Mallory.

She looks down at her feet sadly.

"I promise I'll make it up to you. You can plan anything you want." I walk over and kiss her forehead. "Whatever you want, you got it. Alright?"

"Alright. I'll think about it while you're gone." She says with a hint of hope. "Wait..whose Mallory?"

"She's uh..my friend." I try to hide my smile but fail miserably.

"Yeah right! She's so your girlfriend." She giggles.

"Not yet."

"I bet she's really pretty." She says with a big smile.

"She is."

She walks over to her bed and grabs a box from underneath her bed. "I got you something." She holds it out, and I grab it from her.

I open the box and see a Pink Floyd shirt that I've been wanting. How could she possibly know I wanted this? It's black and has a large triangle that's filled with photos from all their albums and Pink Floyd in red letters. I needed a new one since my other one has holes in it from being so old.

"I love it. Thanks, Carebear."

"I knew you would. Have fun at the beach."

That's what I love about Caroline. She's understanding.

"I love you, I'll see you soon, and we'll go wherever you want."

"I love you too, Tyler." She says and walks back over to her easel.

I race back downstairs to say goodbye to mom, aching to get back to Mallory.

She hands me the keys. "If you need anything else, or if something is wrong, you call me."

"I will. See you soon." I give her another hug and rush to the pharmacy.

I get my refill and head to Mallory's. I hope she doesn't mind I've been gone for almost two hours. And, I really hope that she has missed me as much as I've missed her.

I grab the things I bought her out of the backseat of my car and walk right in. As soon as I walk in I feel a sudden relief that she's back in my presence. When I wasn't with her, I felt weird..like I was missing something.

I hear the shower running and I see a suitcase on her bed that seems to be packed already.

_Perfect._

I was just going to give them to her when I walked in. But, it seems like a much better idea for her to be surprised when she gets to the beach house and opens her suitcase.

I open the it quickly and stick the stuff in. I'm really hoping she doesn't see them until she gets there.

Fuck.. I totally forgot to shower. I've been so wrapped up in trying to get back to her.

The sudden idea pops into my head that I should just join her. It will be very fucking tempting to fuck her, but I've been able to control myself pretty well. Not like it's easy or anything. No, no. Far from it. Every move she makes turns me on.

I open the door to the bathroom quietly. It smells incredible. It smells exactly like her. Warm vanilla. I remove all my clothes quickly and quietly -and slide in behind her. I feel her tense up from my presence.

Fuck, she's so beautiful. Little water droplets dripping down her perfect curves. I want to glide my fingers over every inch of it. Savoring in the feeling of her silky skin against my own. I snake my arms around her waist and she lets out a soft whimper.

I lean my face down to her ear. "I've missed you." I whisper softly.

I hear her let out a long content sigh and I smile to myself. She turns in my arms, letting her eyes rake over my entire body, stopping momentarily to stare at my throbbing cock before bringing them back up to mine.

"I want you." She says softly, but just loud enough for me to hear her over the running water. I feel my dick agree, but I know that I want to get on the road and to the beach house. I know that will be the perfect place to let her have me, and take her in return. I'm going to have to wait.

I lean in so our lips are touching but not kissing, and thickly swallow down the urge to slam myself into her slick, warm center. "You can soon, I promise." I mumble against her lips. I push my lips to hers and kiss her passionately.

She pulls apart ever-so-slightly, and places her mouth next to my ear. "Well, then. If I can't have you now, then I am at least going to wash you. _And you can't stop me_." She says sensually, her breath tickling my ear and making every hair on my body stand on end.

She grabs the soap from behind me, without losing contact with my arms, and lathers her hands up. She's sporting the biggest smile I think I've ever seen her wear. It's gorgeous, and I just want to pause this moment and permanently burn it into my memory.

After she finishes washing me, and I rewash her -just because I want to- we help each other get dressed. I choose the black Pink Floyd shirt Caroline bought me for my birthday, the dark colored jeans with a rip in one knee that I was wearing earlier, and my black converse.

She's wearing an outfit that we bought, minus her sexy underwear. She's wearing cute light blue underwear with a wink face on the ass, the brown RocketDog sandals, the light colored ripped jean shorts, the Led Zeppelin belly shirt, and no bra.

God, she's killing me with the no bra, I can see her perfect, perky nipples trying to poke out from under the thin fabric of her shirt. I can easily stick my hand up there and feel them, rub and caress the soft, round, pink skin until they pebble with arousal. _Fuck_.

I shake my head to attempt getting my thoughts back in order.

I clear my throat. "Hows your head? Does it hurt?" I ask curiously concerned.

"It hurts a little bit, but that Vicodin helped a lot."

"I'm gald it helped. I had a good amount left in the bottle I had, but I went to pick up another one so we'll have some more.. I didn't want to run out in the middle of the trip."

She walks over to me slowly and wraps her arms around my neck. "Mmm. My boy is prepared."

My dick immediately hardens. Shit, how does she do that? She said one sentence to me. Wait. She called me her boy. I smile widely.

I close the gap between us by pulling her in by her ass and giving it a little squeeze. "Lets get going so I can swoon you with my mad swooning skills." I say playfully and nudge my nose against hers.

She giggles and a beautiful blush appears on her cheeks. "Are you sure we have everything ready?" She asks.

"If you have everything you need. I just need to know where my journal is."

She points to the kitchen counter and I quickly walk over and retrieve it. "Are you sure you have everything you need?" I ask her.

She walks over to me and looks up into my eyes. "Yup."

I smile and she sets her forehead against mine. I pull away after a couple seconds and kiss her forehead. "Let's go." I smile at her.

I can tell in her eyes that she's really excited. But there's a hint of something else in there..and I don't want to think it is fear, but that's what it really looks like.

She walks and turns everything off, then turns back to me. "Whose car are we taking, Tyler?"

"Whichever one you want to take." I say calmly.

"Mine?"

I'd be okay with that, mine is cramped and hers probably gets better gas mileage.

"Alright. I just have to grab my things out of my car."

_**~Mallory POV~**_

We fill up my tank, grab ourselves drinks and get something to eat, and head out to the beach house.

It's supposedly two hours away. I'm driving and he's telling me where to go. I'm really fucking nervous about this, even though it's just going to be me and him. I like that he let me drive, considering driving will keep half my attention on driving and not how incredibly nervous I am.

I keep looking over to catch a glimpse of his beautiful profile, and he smiles warmly back. But, the comfort that brings only lasts a little bit.

I just don't know what to expect, and I don't know whether I should be extremely excited or really scared. I'm comfortable around Tyler, but I have never been to the beach before. And what if I try to swim and fail? That would be extremely embarrassing. I also have a feeling that I'm not going to fit in. This has never been my lifestyle. Having things handed to me, someone taking care of me, and everything just being _okay_. Like I don't have to worry, because I have someone who will be there for me, like never before. Although I like Tyler taking care of me, I still feel as if I don't deserve any of this, I don't deserve to be cared about. _I'm worthless._

Besides the fact that I'm so used to being independent, it scares me to death to think that I could possibly be dependent on Tyler taking care of me soon enough. Like eventually I will get so used to it I'll forget what it's like to be on my own. For some reason, I've been comfortable with it all these years, not having to worry about anyone but myself.

I've taken care of myself ever since I was little. Even before my father died and my mother became a heroin addict, before that she was a raging alcoholic. My father did some-what take care of me before he killed himself, but if he really loved me, why would he have left me behind with that monster? And all the other monsters that tortured me _because_ of her. He left me so helpless, so vulnerable and weak.

A shot of anger runs through my veins at the thought of the monster that was my mother, what she let those men do to me, and the torture she let her own daughter go through for years. Just for her quick fixes and quick hours of numbing the pain she felt for all the things she did wrong with her life. Me being one of them. I knew growing up that my parents never wanted me. I was a mistake, they made that _really_ clear.

"It's okay, Mallory." He reaches over and puts his hand on my thigh and caresses it softly to try and ease my nerves. It works, and I instantly feel my tense muscles relax from his tingling and calming touch. "Want to play a game?" He asks adorably, looking at me with soft, yet concerned eyes.

How can he make all the pain go away with just one look? I don't get it.

I look at him questioningly, but only for a second before I turn my eyes back to the road.

"A driving game? You've never played 'I spy' before?" I look at him again, and I feel like a huge idiot for not knowing what in the hell he is talking about. 'I spy'? What the fuck is that?

I nod my head no in embarrassment, and feel my cheeks spark with heat.

"Well, it's just a silly game where you tell people a color of something and the other person has to guess what it is. Like..'I spy something green.' and I'd guess grass.." He laughs and throws his free hand in his hair. "But I thought it would take your mind off whatever you're thinking. Just relax. I can feel your nervousness emanating off you in waves, Mallory." He lets out a light giggle before rubbing soothing circles on my thigh.

"Emanating?" I ask confused.

"Like the vibe you're giving off. I can feel your energy. " He explains smiling.

I smile sheepishly. "Oh," I say, and run a nervous hand through my hair. "Okay. I'm sorry."

The sun is starting to bother my eyes, it finally poked through the clouds. I look over at the clock and it's almost four. The sun is starting to set and it's the worst time of day to drive. I put the visor down to block some of the sun but it doesn't work. I let out a frustrated sigh and squint my eyes to see ahead. I forgot to grab my sunglasses, I didn't even think about them, even though I knew it'd be sunny.

Tyler takes his seat belt off and leans far over to reach in the back seat. I'm guessing he's getting something out of his luggage.

"What you doin'?" I ask, straining my neck trying to look at him, but fail and look back at the road.

He doesn't answer me. I hear zippers and shuffling, and he finally comes to rest again. I notice two pairs of sunglasses. He puts one on and hands me the other pair.

"You bought me sunglasses?"

"Yup, you have another pair in your suitcase. I put them there before I got in the shower." He says with a huge grin.

Really? He bought me two pairs of sunglasses? He's too sweet. And these are fucking awesome sunglasses. They are black, dark tint of gray lenses, and a bubbly square shape. I wonder what the other ones look like. God, I couldn't hide the smile on my face right now if I tried.

I got him a birthday present, but it wouldn't even compare to everything that he's done for me. It's just a hemp necklace with a big circular glass case that holds stuff in it. I thought it would be handy for his Vicodin.

"Thanks, Tyler."

"No problem, you look beautiful."

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." I smile, and I feel my body heat up from his compliment. "So I'm guessing now that we have sunglasses on, this 'I spy' game will be nearly impossible?" I asked.

He smiles widely. "I suppose you are right, but we are almost there. Take the next exit."

I nod.

Jesus, it seems like we haven't been driving that long. I feel a sudden feeling of anxiety creep up on me knowing we are close and this is it. This is where I'm going to face one of my fears.. I think he is planning on our 'special time' to be here. I couldn't see how it could be any more special.

I get off at the exit, and he tells me to take the first left, the second right, and it's the fifth driveway on the left.

I follow his directions, and I can feel Tyler's tension 'emanating' off him as we become closer and closer.

I look around to observe everything as we pull in the 'subdivision'. My mouth drops, and I swear it's probably on the fucking floor.

The houses are fucking huge. And I'm talking like fucking _huge_. Luxurious and rich. Then I see it. Fifth house on the left. It's the biggest one around here. The houses are really far apart, but this one has to be the biggest. It's on a cliff too, it's absolutely beautiful. Breath taking. I thought this was going to be like a small and homey kind of beach house. Not like a five million dollar mansion beach house.

"Mallory." I hear him say through my thick cloud of disbelief.

"Mmhm?" I mumble while staring at the place where we are supposed to be staying for the next week.

A stunning stone driveway leads up to an artsy, with a hint of 1900's style mansion. It has beautiful red, brown, and tan bricks, with what looks like wooden paneling. A beautiful rustic stone tower, looking out onto the ocean. It has windows of all sizes, and a view of the ocean that anyone would almost faint seeing.

"Mallory.." I hear him say again. "You can turn in the driveway now. We've been sitting here for a good while." He says with a little chuckle.

I notice I haven't even pulled in the driveway yet, and I've just been sitting here staring at it. _Wow, Mallory. Way to look like an idiot._

"I...I..uh..sorry." I pull down the stone driveway and he tells me to park near the garage. Even the garage is beautiful. A dark wood.

I turn off the ignition and get out of the car. Tyler grabs our luggage and looks over at me.

"You okay, Mal?"

I turn my face slowly to look at him, but I just can't seem to push aside the huge awe that I'm currently in. "Uh-huh." I nod.

He walks over to me and sets the luggage near our feet. He snakes his arms around my waist and and looks me in the eye. I want to hold him, I know it would help me. But I can't, the guitar on his back is hindering me from pulling him into me. Which reminds me, he never told me he plays guitar...

The sun is shining perfectly on him, he looks like something out of a dream. A huge glow around him, a glint in his beautiful blue-green eyes. They are more on the blue side right now. I love how his eyes change, it's really cute. He looks completely happy, and is smiling gorgeously at me. And I can't help but smile back.

But there's still that nagging feeling that I just _don't_ belong here.

He takes his arms from around my waist and rubs my arms soothingly. "Don't be nervous, it's okay." He says tenderly, and kisses me softly on the forehead. "Come on, let's go inside and get comfortable. Then we'll do whatever you want to do, okay?"

_How can one person be so caring?_

I nod and smile lightly. "Okay."

I'm just going to try and relax, have fun, and whatever happens –happens.

He leads the way up to the front door, unlocks it, and ushers me inside.

Holy shit. Seriously? This is the most beautiful house I've ever seen. It looks like a 1900's Spanish villa resort.

Tall, dark wood cathedral ceilings that are supported by wooden logs as big as telephone polls, red-wood mahogany board floors, peach-colored painted bricks on the farthest wall, a big bright purple and blue rug, and matching purple curtains, a beautiful stone fireplace, beautiful dark wood furniture, bright colored yellow and orange lamps and couches, a wide wooden ship's wheel hangs from one of the beams like a chandelier over a dark wooden table and chairs.

Jesus, I've only seen one room and I'm blown away.

_**Pictures of the beach house(A must see! I suck at descriptions so there won't be really any, besides that one right there ^. Please look.) : .com/post/17329592622/never-think-tylers-parents-private-beach**_

_**More pictures of the beach house/ Tyler's swim trunks/ Mallory's purple shoes- www. rob-me. tumblr. com/post/19523219385/beach-shoes**_

_**~Tyler POV~**_

I set my guitar on the couch, and walk back over to Mallory.

I think it's kind of cute how Mallory is in shock. I really want this week to be extremely good for her, and I'll do anything to make that happen.

"Come on, let's go to our room and get settled in." I say calmy and link my fingers in hers.

I hope she likes the things I got her. I know she'll like the shoes, because she pretty much picked them out.

I lead her down the long hallway and into our bedroom, each carrying our own suitcase. I decided we'd stay in the master bedroom where my parents normally stay, since they aren't here.

We make it to the bedroom, and her mouth drops.

"Oh..my God, Tyler," She looks at me and smiles widely. "It's so beautiful." She whispers.

"Like you." I whisper back.

She crashes into me and squeezes me against her. "Thank you." She mumbles into my chest. "For everything."

"You don't have to thank me. Want to go down to the beach?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay, let's get our suits on."

She pulls back and starts unzipping her suit case. She gasps loudly and looks back at me.

I unzip my suit case and get my Led Zeppelin swim trunks out and start undressing.

"Keep looking." I say with a sly smile on my face.

"Oh my god! Tyler! You so didn't have to buy me all this stuff! Thank you!" She takes out the yellow sunglasses and sets them on the bed.

_**Pictures of Mallory's sunglasses- www. rob-me. tumblr. com/post/19523664024/sunglasses**_

"I wanted to." I say happily. "You deserve it." I say as I slide my swim trunks on.

She pulls out the Grateful Dead hoodie and holds it up. "Holy shit!" She screams.

_**Picture of Mallorys Grateful Dead zip-up hoodie- www. rob-me. tumblr. com/post/19666837698/gdhoodie**_

I laugh and slip into my sandals.

She looks over and notices I'm ready to go. "Oh, I'm sorry." She laughs. "This is just so exciting." She goes through her suit case, takes out her native swim suit, and sets it on the bed while she undresses.

My dick immediately hardens when she takes off her shirt and she has no bra on. "God, you're sexy." I blurt out.

I walk over behind her, grab her by her hips and push her into me. She gasps then moans lightly, and starts grinding her hips into me. A shock wave of lust powers through me, and it takes everything in me not to tear off the rest of her clothes and fuck her right here, right now.

"Jesus, Mallory."

She grabs my hands and slides them up her sides, so I'm cupping her boobs. I bring my head down and press my lips to her neck. She shudders and groans.

_Holy fuck._

I tease her nipples with my thumb and forefinger, causing a loud moan to escape her. I feel my dick twitch and my hips instinctively grind into her ass.

"Beach, Tyler." She breathes and turns in my arms.

Her eyes and body are telling a different story though. Her eyes are cloudy and filled with lust. Her nipples taut and begging for my mouth.

_Jesus._

She steps back and grabs her top and slides it over her head. "I need help tying the back." She says softly and turns her back to me.

How do I do this? Like..a bow? Wouldn't that come undone? Wait...why would I care if it came undone?

"A bow, Tyler." She laughs.

Was I thinking out loud? What?

I tie a bow and she quickly grabs her bottoms and shorts off the bed. She slides on one then the other and slides her sandals back on.

Oh yeah, I totally forgot to check on her head. It's been a couple hours since I last gave her a pain killer. I should probably give her another one before we head out in the sun.

"How's your head? Do you need another pain killer?" I ask as I zip my suit case back up.

She' nods her head and I grab two Vicodin out of the bottle in my pants on the floor and hand her one.

I lead her downstairs to the kitchen. We both stop mid-way in the kitchen.

"_Holy fuck._" We both mutter in unison.

Every single one of my favorite things is on the counter in bulk -minus Mallory.

There's two bottles of Jagermeister, a bottle of Captain Morgan, a bottle of raspberry Smirnoff, a case of Red Bull, a case of Coke, and a case of Heineken.

There's Fruit by the Foot, a box of my favorite donuts, Nutella & Go's, bags of Cool Ranch Doritos, Oreos, Kit Kats, Twizzlers, and every fruit imaginable.

By all the food on the counter there's a note and an envelope.

The note reads:

_Tyler,_

_I hope you and Mallory have a wonderful time this week. Here's a list of nearby restaurants and places that deliver. My driver will also be nearby to deliver you guys anything that you want. The number is in the envelope with the two thousand._

_Love,_

_Mom_

This is the nicest my mom has ever been to me...

"You have a really nice mom." Mallory says from behind me. Her voice is filled with emotion, and it sparks a bit of curiosity.

"Yeah." I turn to her. "Are you thirsty?" I ask.

"Yeah."

We walk over to the fridge and look what's inside. Holy hell.

Breakfast food ingredients, dinner ingredients..Another case of Red Bull and Coke. Two more bottles of Jagermeister, another bottle of Captain Morgan, and a case of Heineken.

"What would you like?" I ask.

"What's Red Bull?" She asks curiously.

"Seriously? Never tried it? It's an energy drink. It's amazing."

"I'll try it."

I grab two, and we both take our Vicodin.

"Mmm. This is amazing."

"Told ya."

I grab two more Red Bulls and grab the cold bottle of Jagermeister so we can make Jager-bombs down by the beach.

Goddd, that sounds amazing. Jager-bombs and Mallory...Jager-bombs _off_ Mallory..

"I need..glasses." I think out loud.

I look in one of the underneath cabinets and find a swimming bag to pile everything in. I go up top in the cabinets and grab two red solo cups for our mixed drinks.

"Don't we need towels?" Mallory asks.

"They're by the door on our way out."

"Convenient."

Mallory grabs our towels and we head out the door down the lit stone path towards the beach.

We find our place in the sand and I set up our towels. We both sit down, and I pour us both a drink.

"This is the second most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Mallory says while looking out into the vast ocean, the sun setting above, making the water look shades of orange, red, and pink.

I smile. "What's the first?" I ask curiously.

She hesitates for a second before looking over at me and whispering, "_You._"

My breath hitches and my heart rate skyrockets. She scoots over to me, straddles my waist, and sets her hand over my heart. Her touch tingles and heats up the skin underneath.

"You're beautiful." I breathe.

She tangles her fingers in my hair and pushes me back onto the sand. I run my hands softly up her sides and lock my arms around her back.

_Perfect._ Her body feels like perfection.

An overwhelming sensation is blooming in my chest, screaming at me to get closer to her, but we are as close as it gets.

She's hovering over me, our lips barely touching, with a delicate smile on her face. We lock eyes and I feel my heart drop into my stomach.

Her eyes are the most beautiful shade of green I have ever seen. The specs of yellow are gold in this light.

"Your eyes are so fucking pretty." She admits softly.

I swear, she reads my mind.

"Everything about you is so fucking pretty." I smile and gently graze my fingers over her cheek and tuck her hair behind her ear.

I feel her shudder, and she smiles widely.

She looks like a fucking angel. The sun as her halo. Shining beautifully, magnificently. I wish I had a camera, I would print the picture and use it as my wallpaper in my room. God, she's stunning.

"Tyler?" She coos, and shifts around on top of me.

"Y-Yeah?" I stutter.

"Will you play your guitar for me?" She asks softly, nervously.

"I'm not that good, I don't know.."

"Come on..please." She begs, running her hands up my stomach to my chest. "I bet you are good." She murmurs quietly as she leans down and places a soft kiss on my lips.

"Okay..fine. I have to go get it though."

I didn't even have a chance at saying no to her. It would be entirely too difficult to deny her what she wants. I already did it with sex. But that was only to make it better for her.

Shit..I don't even know what I'd play for her. I hope I'm not really nervous and fuck up. I'm better at remembering the chords if I'm singing along...God, I sound like such a pussy. _Man up, Hawkins._

"Okay."

I grab my drink and chug from it. Out of the corner of my eye I see Mallory drinking hers for the first time.

"Do you like it?" I ask.

"It's really fucking good. I can't believe I've never tried this drink before."

"Me either." I laugh as I stand up and shake the sand out of my hair.

I go and grab my guitar, and as I'm walking back, I notice Mallory sitting with her feet in the water. It's adorable.

I guess she sensed me coming, because before I reached her she was back on her towel, waiting contently for me to sit down next to her.

When I went in to grab my guitar, I decided on playing Wish You Were Here. It's the song I'm best at. And me and Michael used to play it together. I know Mallory likes Pink Floyd so it's a safe bet.

I sit down on my towel and face her.

"So what are you going to play?" She asks.

"Wish You Were Here." I say softly as I take out my guitar and pick from it's case. I hear her breathing hitch and she lets out a ragged breath.

"That's a beautiful guitar, Tyler."

"My brother bought it for me when I was sixteen."

She smiles gorgeously, and I return it.

I chug the rest of my Jager-bomb, and take a couple deep breaths.

_**(You seriously have to listen to this, or you aren't even worthy of reading my story.) Wish You Were Here- Pink Floyd. Link- www. youtube. com/watch?v=QCQTr8ZYdhg**_

I strike the first couple cords on my guitar and see Mallory close her eyes in contentment.

The amazing smile on her face gives me the confidence I need to continue.

But the overwhelming sensation is back in my chest, blooming fully, a range of emotions as I start to sing.

_So, so you think you can tell_

_Heaven from Hell,_

_Blue skies from pain._

_Can you tell a green field,_

_From a cold steel rail?_

_A smile from a veil?_

_Do you think you can tell?_

I can feel the emotions swelling inside me, threatening to break through. I'm trying not to let my voice falter or crack. I still haven't looked up to see Mallory's reaction. I'm afraid of what I'll see.

_And did they get you to trade _

_Your heroes for ghosts? _

_Hot ashes for trees?_

_Hot air for a cool breeze?_

_Cold comfort for change?_

_And did you exchange_

_A walk on part in the war_

_For a lead role in a cage?_

_(Solo)_

My emotions are definitely getting the best of me, images of Michael sitting right beside me, singing and playing his guitar. Images of Mallory shining beautifully in the sun, smiling as she's wrapped up in my arms like a Goddess. I feel my eyes well up with the emotion, and I can't hold it back anymore. Hot tears roll down my cheeks and onto the guitar strings. I can tell when I start to sing again, emotion will be clear in my voice.

_How I wish, how I wish you were here._

_We're just two lost souls_

_Swimming in a fish bowl,_

_Year after year,_

_Running over the same old ground._

_What have we found?_

_The same old fears._

_Wish you were here._

I let the emotions roll off me in waves as I continue to play, still not looking up to see Mallory's reaction. Trying to hum the last part of the song, but it's coming out more like sobs.

_**~Mallory POV~**_

I haven't noticed my mouth was open until it was too dry to swallow. I take another drink and set it down in the sand.

His voice is mesmerizing and by far the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. As he sings I feel an overpowering, piercing emotion in my chest that I can't quite pick out, making tears well up in my eyes and spill over my cheeks onto the sand. I want to run to him and comfort him, his face is contorted in emotion, and it makes my heart swell in my chest. The sun setting makes him look like an angel, glorious in all that he is.

I wipe my tear-stained face and sniffle back more tears. He looks up as he is finishing and his eyes are tear-filled and a beautiful green.

"That was...so beautiful." I scoot closer to him and lay my head on his shoulder. "Your voice is breath-taking, Tyler."

I see him hesitate to speak, then pulls my chin up with his fingers and kisses me deep and passionate. He pulls away and leans his forehead against mine. I wrap my arms around him and pull his body closer to mine. He returns the embrace and starts panting heavily.

I can't believe my feelings for him. They are ever-growing and strong. I can't control the way I feel about him. No matter how much I wish I could even think about walking away from all of this unscathed, I don't think it's possible. I've never been this kind of girl. A girl that is attached to another person. A guy for that matter. But I can't help it. He's incredible. But I still also can't help feeling that this is all too good to be true. Like one day I'm gonna wake up and realize that all of this is one big dream.

But, right now, all I want to do is scream at the top of my lungs how I feel about him. And as much as it scares me, it also excites the fuck out of me.

"Tyler?" I breathe.

"Yeah?" He whispers. I feel his hot breath on my lips and all I want to do is feel his lips on mine again, but I really need to get this out. Just so the words aren't stuck inside me anymore.

"I really, _really_ like you." I admit softly.

I see his lips curl into a smile, and as he speaks, his smile doesn't fade. "I _really_ like you too, Mallory." I shudder as his words sink in, and lean in and kiss him.

He pulls back slightly. "I've been meaning to ask you, but I didn't know how to ask..I've never asked someone this before." He says softly, and locks his eyes on mine.

What? I'm confused. "What?" I whisper as my heart rate picks up.

"Will you..be my girlfriend?" He asks in a sexy, velvet tone.

I feel a tingle surge throughout my body, making me shiver, and I hum my response. "Mmhmm."

I'm not sure if I can even speak, but I still cant help the huge shit eating grin on my face right now. He's so cute.

I have never been asked to be someones girlfriend before. And I never imagined it'd feel this amazing.

He leans in and kisses me softly before pulling back. "Are you cold? I can start a fire? Or we can go inside?" He asks sweetly.

I laugh lightly. "A Fire? That'd be a lot of work." I answer.

"Not at all. Would you like that?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay, stay here. I'll be right back."

I watch as he walks up the stone path and walks back shortly carrying a wheel barrel full of stuff. His muscles are flexing gorgeously and it makes me clench my thighs with anticipation. His tongue poking out cutely, a pained look on his face. How could he even carry that? It looks extremely heavy. I couldn't even attempt to lift that.

I laugh.

"What?" He asks, his voice hoarse.

"You look goofy."

"Thanks." He says jokingly, laughing, as he sets the wheel barrel down a few feet away.

He pulls out huge logs, and small sticks, setting them in a triangle shape before he pulls out big stones and sets them in a circle around it. He pulls out lighter fluid and douses the wood with it.

"Close your eyes." He says softly.

I hear him light a match and I hear it burst into flames.

I open my eyes and stare at the beautiful fire before me. Tyler comes and sits down next to me and pours us another drink.

We both take a couples drinks before Tyler breaks the silence.

"What did one ocean say to the other ocean?" He asks as he smiles.

I laugh. Is he really trying to tell me a joke?

"What?"

"Nothing. He just waved." He laughs.

"You're such a dork." I say in between laughing.

"No need to be a _beach_."

I laugh even harder, and I snort loudly. Oh my god..how embarrassing. I'm laughing so hard at this point my stomach starts to cramp up. Tyler pushes me onto my back and kisses me passionately.

He withdraws and sets his forehead on mine, both of us trying to catch our breath.

"Do you want to go in the water?" He asks breathlessly.

I tense beneath him, and he lets the back of his hand airily caress my cheek. "It's okay, I'll carry you?" He whispers.

I nod. "Okay."

He smiles then picks me up from underneath my knees and below my shoulder blades.

I'm really nervous. I have never been in the ocean. I don't know what to expect. What if I act like a baby? I don't want him to see me scared.

He walks slowly into the water and stops when it's a little bit above his waist, and not quite touching my ass.

"Want me to set you down?" He asks lovingly.

I nod a yes and he slowly submerges me into the water. The water is still warm from the sun, a comfortable temperature. When my feet hit the sandy bottom a rush of accomplishment runs through my veins, making me smile. The sun is completely set and the moon is shining delicately onto the face of the water. I spread my fingers and glide my them through the mirror-like surface, experiencing it.

I look over at Tyler and he's smiling at me. "What?" I ask, smiling back at him.

"You look so graceful and angelic in the moonlight."

I am nothing close to graceful _or_ angelic. But it feels nice coming from him. All of this seems so surreal.

He glides through the water and closes the gap between us, putting one arm around my waist, and another at my neck. "Lean back." He says softly.

I look at him with a confused expression before obeying and leaning back. He gently dips my head into the water and stops when it reaches my forehead. I smile at his gentleness, treating like I'm fragile. As much as I thought I wouldn't like it, I do.

He smiles back and lifts my face up to his. "Did that hurt your head?" He asks in a raspy voice, making me shudder.

I place my hands on his chest. "No." I answer quietly.

"Did you like it?"

I lean in to his lips and whisper, "Yeah."

I look up and down his stomach then back up to his eyes. Jesus, this man couldn't be anymore perfect. He slides his hands down to my ass, then lifts me up to straddle his waist. My breathing hitches when I feel his hard cock pushing against my pussy.

I remember him saying earlier that I could have him tonight..it feels like I've been waiting forever for this moment.

I smile at him lustfully and move my hands up to his hair, stroking the back of his neck. I lean in and glide my tongue across his bottom lip, asking for permission. He quickly grants it and takes my tongue into his mouth smoothly. A low grunt escapes his chest as I grind my hips into his hard cock. Our kisses become frantic and needy, my hips grinding more intensely. He takes his mouth away from mine and moves to my neck, flicking his tongue and sucking on it hungrily. I moan loudly and throw my head back, giving him more access. He moves his mouth up to my ear and blows gently before nibbling at my ear.

"I want you, Mallory." He breathes in my ear, sending chills up my spine to my pussy, causing me to grunt in anticipation.

I can feel myself getting wet, even in the water. "Please." I beg softly.

I want him so bad I can feel it in my bones, aching. A need so strong that I don't think it could be ignored.

"I need you." I whisper, my voice rough and sensual.

I look up into his eyes. They are clouded and dark, full of pure need and hunger. He leans down and kisses me passionately before walking us back towards the shore. He stops about a foot short, and lays me down on my back, the waves hitting just around my knees. He bends down, trailing kisses down my chin to my collarbone before pulling my top up and over my head, throwing it aside. He takes my nipples into his mouth, suckling on it, while rolling my other between his fingers. I arch my back and buck my hips in pleasure, trying desperately to get the friction I want between my legs. He thrusts his hips into me softly and grunts deep and low.

He slides his hand down from my boob, caressing my skin softly as he moves down my stomach and to the sweet ache between my thighs. He rubs slow circles over my overly aroused clit, making me whimper at his touch. He smirks sexily at me, making me melt, and tugs at my swimsuit bottoms.

"Please." I moan.

He pulls them down my legs quickly and throws it with my top. I tug at the waistband of his trunks and he slides them down his legs and throws them with the others. I look at his body with awe, wondering just how perfect one person can be. I am just now noticing how big it is. It's probably the biggest dick I have ever seen, and I don't want to wait any longer to have him.

Insane lust powers through me and I pull him to me by his neck, kissing him frenziedly, both of us exploring each others bodies with our hands. Our breathing is short and rough, my body humming and buzzing.

I want to feel every single inch of him. Around me, inside me, on top of me, pressed against me. But I can't seem to get close enough.

"I need you, _now_." He moans as he sways his hard cock around my wet center. I whimper in agreement and guide him to my opening.

Holy fuck..this is really happening. A small rush of nervousness runs through me as I realize the moment we've been waiting for has finally arrived.

He lays his elbows on either side of my head, letting his mouth hover over mine, as I knot my fingers in his hair and tug lightly.

He pushes himself into me slowly, inch by mind-blowing inch. I moan lighly into his mouth as the nervousness washes away. As we finally become hip to hip he freezes and moans loudly, clenching his eyes shut. I shudder beneath him, throwing my arms around his back and squeezing tightly, my breathing coming out heavy and ragged.

The sensation is too much, and not enough at the same time. I want more, I want all of him. He pulls out slowly before sliding back in and swiveling his hips. I press my head back into the sand, enjoying the rush of intense sensations traveling through my body. He continues to pull in and out of me slowly, both of us swallowing each others every breath and moan. With each push and pull, I feel the sensations skyrocket through me, lingering in my chest, intensifying with his every move.

"You feel..so..perfect..Mallory." He pants and locks our lips.

_**~Tyler POV~**_

The sense of utter completion and mind-bending pleasure washed over me as I entered her. It made me dizzy. She's perfect. Tight, wet, and warm. Her body is pure bliss. I don't think I could ever get enough of her.

I pull away from our kiss, and as we lock eyes, and the sensation only increases. Her eyes are glazed and cloudy. It makes my heart swell with happiness.

I speed up my pace, and both my happiness, and our moans speed up with it. I clench my eyes shut as the emotions start to swell up inside me, making me want to weep at the beauty of this whole experience.

**~Mallory POV~ **

I close my eyes and writhe beneath him as shock-waves of ecstasy roll from my pussy throughout my whole body, trying desperately to hold back the tears I wish to shed. My hold on him increases, pulling him onto my chest.

"I want you to come inside me, Tyler." I cry out as I feel the tear I was holding back roll past my temple and onto the sand beneath us.

"_Fuck._" He moans with equal emotion, and I feel his dick throb violently inside me, and another wave of emotions and sensations flow through me with equal measure. He crashes his mouth into mine as he stills above me, his dick still throbbing. I feel his chest jump repeatedly, sob-like sounds coming from deep within him.

He pulls away from our kiss and I open my eyes to look at him. His eyes hold just as much emotion as mine most likely do. His face is tear-stained and the look on his face is blissful. We smile at each other and wipe each others faces off.

"God..that was.." He pants and runs his fingers through my hair, moving it away from my eyes. "There are.. no words."

_That_ was..the most beautiful thing I've ever experienced. I don't even know what to call that. That was_ not_ just sex. That was like...a miracle or something. I feel like a completely different person. A person that doesn't have a horrible past. A person that doesn't do horrible things. I feel _good_. I feel more than good. I feel..happy. Content. For the first time in my whole life.

I've never even used the word beautiful before I met Tyler. And now...it seems I say it_ too_ much.

"I know." I breathe.

"You are absolutely..stunning..Mallory."

I look over at him and smile. "So are you, Tyler."

And as our breathing quiets down, the only thing left to hear are the waves that are now gently hitting the bottom our feet.

I snuggle into his chest and listen to his still rapid heartbeat, as he wraps his arm around me and sighs in contentment.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Review! I really want your guys' opinions on this chapter! :) What'd you think about their first time? Do you think it'll change things between them? Or will things get better instead of worse?<em>**

**_Someone said the links in the chapters don't work. Please let me know if they don't and I will get them to. They are really important._**

**_ I love you alllllllllllll.*_**

**_-Cassie :)_**


End file.
